Thicker Than Water
by isingforhim
Summary: August's social worker friend Ann comes to town and becomes part of Henry's custody battle. In light of a shady deal with the Dark One and an interesting connection to the Mills family, will she be able to help the trouble boy?
1. Part One Chapter One: A Familur Face

_Thicker Than Water_

_Part 1: The Escape Artist_

Despite her grey suit skirt and the all business attitude that came with it, Ann's heart was hammering in her ears. She rolled down the window of her Camry, causing her wavy brown hair to bounce in the wind. A sign appeared on her left. Welcome to Storybrooke. Welcome indeed. Any rational person would do what they could to avoid this place.

She was in town because she'd been asked to come concerning one of her charges. Far too many children in the system fell between the cracks and many more, she'd learned, weren't fosters. Each deserved her attention, but they all weren't named Henry Mills.

28 years had gone by before she started aging. The stares and constant whispers that her appearance generated prompted her to keep people at a distance. There had been one person who'd understood. It had been quite a while since they last saw one another. The edges of August's lips crinkled into a small smile when Ann greeted him as she always had. "Hey, kid."

Bringing Ann's heavier belongings into her apartment had been gentlemanly of him. The emptiness of the spare bedroom was absorbing August's attention when she carried another box inside. "Come across what you're after?" He didn't answer, but she could almost see wheels turning like a clock behind his intelligent blue eyes. Long ago, Ann attempted to pick up the shards of what remained of her life. August intended to give shape to the reflection in the broken mirror.

"Who are you? Ann isn't your name. You told me so yourself."

"It's my middle name."

"I'm not interested in your middle name."

"I'm not interested in your questions."

She wasn't finished unpacking, but she let him go when they realized it was late. When August called about Henry's situation in Storybrooke, Ann knew she'd have a fight on her hands. Having Regina as an opponent didn't bode well, but now, she'd also have to deal with August himself. He was as stubborn as she was, but maybe she'd be able to maintain their relationship long enough to do her job.


	2. A Fateful Encounter

_ A Fateful Encounter_

Sleeping through the night at the shelter was proving to be a challenge. Hopefully the doctor who she just met with was right in diagnosing her with post traumatic stress disorder and prescribed something to prevent the panic attacks, for her flashbacks wouldn't stop replaying themselves. Ann boarded, thankful for the solitude of the bus. A group of youngsters took the seats in front of hers. As they pulled to a stop, a quiet, a reluctant boy reached down to pick up an item on the floor he'd dropped during deceleration. Standing in the aisle, she'd blocked his path. "Hey, kid."

Terror had stricken his, so Ann was reassuring and to the point. "The place I come from… it's not like here. The people there have hats like this one." She handed his prize to him."I think we could help each other. Would you like that?" No response. One of the older youth called after him. Ann had said all she could, so she got off alone. Before long, she knew that she was being followed. Smiling, she slowed down.

"Are you hungry?" He nodded and she dug out the remaining half of the sandwich in her bag. "I'm Ann." "Pinocchio." "Pinocchio, in this world we'll need to come up with another name for you. Something that suits you." "To protect me." _Smart little guy. _"What's another word for great? My father told me I'd be a great man some day." She thought for a couple seconds. "August. Do you like it?" He smiled at her. "Do you have another name, Ann?" "I do. And some day, _August_, I'll tell it to you." The finger she laid on his nose when she'd said his new name made him smile. In the past, she'd found Fate cruel, but today, Fate dealt her the upper hand. If two people from the same world could find each other in this one, it could occur twice.


	3. The Meeting

_ The Meeting_

Henry walked to the diner after school. When he saw him, August got the boy's attention. "Remember when I said I was here for Emma? Ann is here for you." Reaching into her wallet, Ann took out her business card and handed it to the ten year old. Henry became encouraged when he figured out what 'Ann Davis' was doing in town. Ann's enthusiasm wasn't anywhere near the level of his, for there was more than enough work for her to complete.

Someone at the door interrupted their discussion by asking for her grandson. When she noticed Ann, Snow White seemed surprised, but tried to hide it when she read Ann's body language. As they exited Granny's, Snow asked him who the woman with August was. She wanted to know why Ann was talking to Henry.

A well built blonde man in his late 30's sat at the corner booth. Alec ordered another cup of coffee and pretended to focus on _the Daily Mirror_ in front of him. His old friend was in a hurry to see someone named Dr. Hopper. The mayor's son said 'Ann' was a social worker and it sounded like she was going to propose that she and the psychologist work together for his good. The reason Ann had chosen her line of work was very clear to Alec and made him even more concerned about her that he'd already been.


	4. The Intervention

_The Intervention_

As expected, Snow White called Ann, who agreed that they should meet at her apartment to catch up. "It's really you," remarked Snow as she was being let in. "It is." Snow noticed that were many items left in boxes, but headway was being made. Cans of rich red paint and painting supplies were sitting on a tarp in the corner. Plopping down on the loveseat, Ann gestured for Snow to take a seat on the couch. A coffee cup with a tea bag was in the apartment holders hand as she spoke. Snow had refused a beverage.

"Nice place."

"Hunter green isn't my color, but it's easy enough to cover up."

"Kind of like your identity."

"I'd rather you kept the truth to yourself. "

"How exactly are you planning on hiding it from August? You of all people should know how his mind works."

"I need for him to trust me. August knowing my name…he would know what I've done. His reaction could interfere with how well I do my job."

"Then you were you where I think you were?" Snow could tell by Ann's reaction that she was. "You've been away for so long that I-"

"You assumed I was dead. You can say it, Snow."

"Mary Margret."

"Mary Margret."

"Tell me about yourself. What have you been up to?"

"There isn't much to tell."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"How I look prevented me from… that."

"Maybe you'll find someone in Storybrooke."

"True love is meant to happen only once."

"You never know. Lots of single men out there."

"Like…who? Prince Charming?"

"I have it on good authority that he's taken."

"Oh, so you're not staying with 7 little men?" Ann smiled, for she was teasing her while trying to get her to talk about herself. "How did you learn about my husband?" "Mutual friend. I'm happy for you." There was a hint of loneliness in her voice, Snow noticed. While Snow meant well by bringing up her love life, but Ann wanted to focus on Henry. "I want you to take this." Snow White handed a thick leather bound book to her. Curious, Ann opened to the first page and began to scan the words. Shocked registered on Ann's face when she realized that the stories were real and that one of them was hers. "Promise me you'll read it?" Ann hesitated. "I promise. Where did you get the book?" "Henry's. He used it to bring David and I back together." "Sounds like a sweet kid." "Yeah. I'm concerned about what his future will look like. There's been a lot of fighting." "Has Henry been talking to anyone?" "Dr. Hopper. Archie." "Good. I'll start with him, see what I can find out." "I'm glad you're here." "I'll do what I can." "That's not what I meant." "I've missed you too… Mary Margret."


	5. The Princess and the Pauper

_The Princess and the Pauper_

Snow White reminded Ann of her self worth. By taking the book Ann agreed that she owed it to herself to reclaim her sense of joy. As she recalled what occurred that night the man whose ring she still wore was to the forefront of her mind. She didn't get far without having to stop, but she told herself that a few pages was progress.

The day of the Princess' birthday, the King threw a ball at the palace. The white and silver gown Snow White was to wear needed her friend's attention. Retrieving a pink, sparkly gown she'd set aside, Snow White presented it to her. The orphan refused the gesture, but the words Snow used had been as appropriate as those spoken today. "I can't wear this. I'm the daughter of a farmer." "You are much more than that. It would mean a lot if you came tonight."

The young woman tried on the gown. The Princess had beamed at her, for the condition of her heart, good, finally matched her clothing. When Snow White perceived that the slightly older woman had fallen for the man who'd accompanied her, she'd decided to play matchmaker. She'd invited him tonight. Perhaps the makeover would push him to act on his true feelings. How great would it be for a royal to marry someone they loved for a change? One day, young Snow White vowed she would.

A tall man in prince like attire felt out of place in the richly decorated hall. Joining the traditional dance allowed him to move closer to one of the participants, the woman he'd come to see. Her strides were nearly flawless, but the person in the pink gown clearly wasn't enjoying herself. When he'd held out his hand for her to take, as the next man in the gathering would do by default, she'd frozen midstride on the floor. Jefferson was as rehearsed in speech as she, but tonight a lump formed in his throat. Much was at stake. Making the decision to return to the palace and suggest that she come with him hadn't been difficult. However, he hadn't been able to plan on what would suffice when he arrived. Sensing Jefferson's full attention, the young woman became frustrated, visibly uncomfortable. They'd both taken part in the game he was inviting her to play many times before. It involved enticing one another with his or her eyes as one silently dared the other to make a romantic move. Months ago, she'd done so, admitting she wanted him by her side. To her dismay, he'd left the palace before their love could bloom. She walked away more courteously than she felt like doing.

The moonlight lit his path. Her feet were firmly planted on the balcony; hands were resting on the railing as she overlooked the palace garden. His presence was recognized, but she would only acknowledge it with her words, which seemed detached, stern. _Focus, Jefferson_. _Someone like her would never be happy in a place like this. Remind her of that. "_Why have you followed me?"The voice used conveyed sadness, hurt, even thought she determined it not to. What should he say_? "_Sir,if there isn't a matter that requires my attention I bid you to give me privacy." A line was being drawn, for she didn't want to be stared at for the sake of his enjoyment. Before he could reach her shoulder with his hand, she pulled away from his grasp. There was a hint of frustration in this response, as if she wanted to communicate, "Don't touch me." "This isn't who you are. You needn't pretend any longer." "You propose I leave the palace, chose freedom?" "I propose you chose me." "Love is the greatest adventure there is. Sometimes it isn't destined to be taken. Jefferson, you are a thief-" "No. I am not who I once was. Nothing decides who I am _meant_ to love but me." He removed a ring from his pocket. His asking for her hand was the last thing that she'd anticipated. "I'd very much like to take you up on your offer. If it's still good?" "It is, but I like yours more." 'Are you saying-?" "Yes. I will marry you." The ring was eagerly slide on her finger.

"What about my uncle? I won't run away. Not again." "He gave me his blessing. Come, he is awaiting your reply." "Surely he can stand to wait a bit longer on a night like this." Jefferson took a few steps towards her and tentatively placed his hands on her arms from behind. Pressing her lips softly against his, she showed him that she approved of his affection. In turn, he'd keenly taken part in their first kiss. When they'd finished, she'd snuggled against him, staying warm as she took in the night around them. If she was right, planning their wedding would take a significant amount of time, for the King would see to it that she was properly sent off. Unbeknownst to the couple, unfriendly eyes were watching intently. Regina envisioned herself and Daniel in a similar position, for she and the woman with Jefferson were very much alike. However, in the Queen's case, her mother had intervened, killed her lover before she was able to be wed. She might need the 18 year old and his magic hat, but his future wife…she had it coming. Surly the most powerful man in the world had a way to make someone's death look like an accident. Patience was needed, however.


	6. Resolve

_ Resolve_

August asked to meet Ann outside Granny's Bed and Breakfast, telling her that his motorcycle wasn't starting. Somewhere along the line, she'd pick up a knack for fixing things and seemed to know more than he. The tools in her trunk wouldn't be much good, for she suspected the kid was up to something. None the less, she'd thrown on a pair of jeans and a black tank top in case she might get grease on her nice clothes.

"This isn't about the bike I gave you, is it?"

"Emma is my friend. Let me lend you a hand with Henry's case."

"You're going to utilize what, your good looks?"

"Hopper gave you his notes. If you let me see them-" She wasn't going to cooperate, so he spoke his mind. "You shouldn't underestimate Regina."

"I'm perfectly aware of what Regina's capable of. The man I married…he's gone because he loved me. I will be dead before I let something happen to anyone I love again."


	7. No One Mourns the Wicked'

_ 'No One Mourns the Wicked'_

As payment for a deal, the Queen stopped in palace in the Emerald City with the book Rumple had promised the 'novice' Wizard of Oz. An evil sorceress was terrifying the Ozians. Eli, the Wizard, hoped to fight fire with fire while avoiding turning green himself, as casting raw spells had done to her. The presence of a hero in the land, a woman by the name of Dorothy, alarmed him. When Regina pressed for more information, he explained that he'd heard through his citizens that Dorothy was employing the guise of a ranger and had overcome every obstacle she faced.

Recently, a Scarecrow and a Lion, two of her comrades, had come to ask him to rescue a trapped Dorothy. They'd been sent away, for he thought that the people would give her his place on the throne if the Witch's assassination was accomplished. There was no way for Eli to reunite Dorothy's family and news of his incapability would travel quickly. Taking charge, the Queen said that she would handle the situation herself. She'd remove Dorothy to the Enchanted Forest, where she'd come from, so that Dorothy would no longer be Eli's problem.

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Regina appeared on the grounds of the Witch's castle. The Wizard did so as soon as he saw the Queen vanish, for he had an ulterior motive that went against his amateurish, humbug appearance. Apparently, the sorceress the Wizard had spoken of had gotten a hideous new lawn ornament, for a rusted metal statue was on the porch, his axe lodged in the wooden door. By the look of things, he had been determined, had done what he could. His eyes followed Regina and she realized that this was one of Dorothy's companions that Wizard had spoken of; The Tin Woodsman. There were no use for an empty can like him, but the curse would fetch him. The Queen strolled in like she owned the place. Black robes were smoldering beside her cousin. "What's wrong, dear," she asked. "You want to go home?"

The manner in which Regina asked this question made Dorothy inwardly recoil. What had happened to Regina since she left that fateful day? An image of Jefferson's execution played out in the Witch's large crystal ball, ending when the blade came down. "I regret to inform you that that's no longer an option." "What have you done with my daughter, Regina," Dorothy managed. "Don't worry your pretty little head off. She's in the world my curse is bringing us to. After I enact it…you won't know her name, or your own. Speaking of which, I have preparations to see to. You'd do well to come with me. I gather that there aren't many means of transportation out of Oz." With a chuckle the Queen lead shell shocked Dorothy into Jefferson's hat. Henry Mills, who had just exited Wonderland, stood as they approached. The girls were similarly built with dark hair and eyes, but one followed light, while the other embraced darkness. Or so he thought. The melting of the Witch was an accident, but the blood on Dorothy's hands was staring her in the face. A little black dog stayed at her heels. Toto became her travel companion on the road, but he'd follow her anywhere.


	8. The Devils In the Details'

_'The Devil's In the Details'_

Pulling herself together, Ann knocked on Snow White's door. If Emma wanted her aid she and her mother needed to know what was left out about Ann, the part that happened eleven years ago. "I wanted to make sure you got your book back." Ann handed Snow Henry's book. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"I thought about something you said the other day…about coming clean to August. I made a deal with him. Rumplestilskin."

"You escaped town using magic," Snow said, comprehending that the curse had carried Ann to Storybrooke, but that she'd been able to leave. "What did he ask for?" Shame was all over Ann's face, allowing Snow to guess correctly. Having a social worker at his disposal would come in handy. "He wanted you to bring Henry here."

"I didn't know you and Henry were related."

"You had a choice."

"All magic comes with a price."

"Get out." When Ann didn't budge, Snow White repeated herself. Never had Ann seen her so livid, and she decided that it was in her best interest to do just as was said. Ann regretted driving the then two week old Henry to Storybrooke. Fear had motivated her, since there was no telling what might have happened if she didn't fulfill Gold's request. If Ann died, her daughter might be misplaced forever, but if Ann was only fired from her job, Grace might still stand of chance. Snow would be able to guess this on her own, so Ann hadn't said anything to attempt to justify what she'd done.

At the time of his appearance, Ann thought that Gold was untrustworthy, but capable. Therefore, she'd assumed he'd had an arrangement that included keeping the child from harm. In order to cover her own behind, she'd threatened to come back to the town to aid then baby boy and stated in the paperwork that Gold was Henry's grandfather. If Ann was privy to his plans, she would have known Emma was both Snow White's daughter and the Savior and attempted to move heaven and earth to aid the then troubled teenager. There was no telling how Emma would react to what Ann did. Both would do anything for their children, that much Ann knew.


	9. Heart of Gold

_ 'Heart of Gold'_

"Hello, dearie." Dorothy peered out the bars in front of her, but no one was in her line of view. A grisly man with a bad leg stood up ten feet behind her, causing her to jump. How had he gotten inside her cell? "Now, now, now, no need to be frightened. Allow me to introduce myself, Ru-" "That won't be necessary,_ Rumplestilskin_. I've heard all about you." "Have you? May I ask from whom you gained your knowledge?" "You know very well who I am. You were acquainted with my husband, Jefferson." "Ah, yes, tragic that. You have my condolences and my apology for not recognizing you sooner, _Princess_." He'd known who she was all along, but had placed stock in the fact that she was wearing a dirty dress and wouldn't be known to many. "I have yet to claim any right to the throne, nor will I do so. What I'm interested in is this: Can you help me? Will you help me?"

"Mmm…you know, I just might. But I must warn you: all magic comes with a price." Something told her that he knew that better than anyone. She would worry about payment later, however. There was a little girl that may have been left to fend for herself in a strange land. "The curse that's Regina's going to cast… I want to remember…and to move about as I please." "Consider it done." He extended his hand and she shook it with a firm grip.

Dorothy predictably eluded the tornado that the Regina insisted Rumplestilskin send to 'get ride of her.' Therefore, he was in the debt of the Queen and she'd sent him to the young woman for this exact transaction. Searching for Grace elsewhere had been planted into Dorothy's head after her husband's supposed death. The hatred Regina possessed towards this woman blinded her to the possibility that the curse would break. Little did her majesty know that Rumplestilkin would use Dorothy's end of this bargain to do just that.


	10. A Rough Start

_A Rough Start_

Ann didn't know how to make things right, or if she could. There was no telling what influence the Queen had on Henry, for Regina hadn't plummeted far from the family apple tree. Also, Snow White was hurt and August would be close behind. There had to be some legitimacy to claims about finding consolation in the bottom of a glass. Sitting at the counter at Granny's, Ann ordered something strong. The taste was wretched, but she downed two. A short, bearded man plunked down next to her.

"I'll have what she's got."

"Ann."

"Dreamy. Grumpy. Use to be Dreamy."

"What you dreamed became a nightmare." He was sipping from the glass Ruby put in front of him and raised his eyebrows at her comment. Apparently, this woman could relate. "You don't look so good, sister. Want me to call you a cab?"

Before she could answer someone behind her chimed in. "Can I take you home"? Ann turned towards the man who'd been staring at her from across the room for as long as she'd been there. The person she most needed couldn't be seen for who he was until she started looking for him. In the same way her heart contained what was her strongest trait, love, if she could find the will to use it. "Alec?" "In the flesh." Money was placed on the counter and the two of them walking out together. On the way to her apartment, he began to assess her situation. They had come to know one another on the day she got to Oz and he'd taken up the role of warden ever since.

"I was beginning to think you weren't in Storybrooke."

"I wasn't until recently. Favor for a friend."

"And that's not going well I take it."

"Have you seen the half wit?"

"Can't say I have."

"Good riddance, as if skipping ever solved anything."

"I think he had as hard a time in Oz as you did."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was a realist. You two were pretty comical. Your sarcasm and his antics."

For a guy without a brain, the Scarecrow was smart, but the means used to cheer her up weren't all that successful. The four of them had seemed a motley crew, but in the end, they had been exactly what Dorothy needed. She'd admitted as much before the monkeys overpowered her and carried her far from them. Deep down, Alec knew that the comment she had made wasn't meant, that Dorothy wanted all the best for the Scarecrow, wanted to see him again.

"It's this one here," she said gesturing to her complex. Dorothy wasn't getting out of this as she wanted to, for she'd avoided too much of the topic at hand. After he made sure she was in bed, Alec investigated Dorothy's dwelling. The bottle of anti depressants in the bathroom cupboard told him he didn't need to check the spare room. The child that was supposed to be asleep wasn't there. Alec would give Dorothy a piece of his mind about mixing alcohol and prescription drugs when she recovered from her hang over. It was going to be a dozy. As he drove Dorothy's car back to her place, another thought came to Alec's mind. Toto had been snatched up at the Storybrooke pet shelter and having him back would do her a lot of good.


	11. Lions and Tigers and Bears

_'Lions and Tigers and Bears'_

Cutting trees and stacking logs allowed one a decent income. Before him was a woman with her back to a shut, green door. "It won't open, will it?" Alec was used to the reaction he'd gotten. Not every day did a person meet a man made out of tin. "You must be Dorothy." This man knew her? "When Jefferson came through that door, I sent him to the Wizard. He'll know what to do."

He went on to explain that she must follow the Yellow Brick Road, for the door she'd entered was tied to the hats rules. One couldn't go out of Oz the same way that they'd entered. The country wasn't as safe as it had been, for wild beasts and violent men were prevalent. Therefore, Alec volunteered to go with her, for he wasn't about to let Dorothy rough it out herself. Besides, he'd always wanted a heart and the Wizard was the only person who could give him one. Out of necessity, the Woodsman taught her how to defend herself. She'd excelled in skills pertaining to long distance fighting techniques.

While he admired her inner strength, there was a part of the Alec that wanted the innocent girl in the blue checkered dress back. Her background in sewing allowed her to construct armor out of dark brown leather. Necessities were picked up through trading furs or completing odd farming related jobs that she could find. Years later, she'd admitted Dorothy'd come to Oz because a tornado threaded her life. She'd jumped into her husband's hat to escape, but found that it…and she had been sucked into a spinning vortex. The rocking of the hat told her that falling from such a height would have surely killed her. Passing through the first recognizable door seemed the logical option at the time.


	12. Rose Red'

_'Rose Red'_

August hurried to the diner after a long day working with his father. The excitement welling up in him said that Ruby dug up a clue. The waitress entered the building through the back, tying her apron as she sauntered through the kitchen doors. In her hand was a single red rose, which she proudly presented to August. The following encounter was told.

Ann made a pit stop at the burial place of someone who had been gone many years. Unable to locate the grave she'd come to grieve beside, she improvised. Images flooded her memory when she knelt beside a tree, leaving scarlet roses for the man who had died. He'd never know the great lengths she'd gone to be with him again. They'd last seen one another over 30 years ago, but the pain she felt due to their parting was as near as yesterday.

"I'll be home soon." The words she most dreaded were once again leaving Jefferson's lips. "You are my home." He meant more to her than the elaborate lifestyle he insisted on giving her. The only time she'd protested against the frequent absences his hat caused, they'd gotten into an argument. What she'd given up to be with him, a kingdom, astonished Jefferson and he wanted to show her how very much he loved her. Also, she'd come from poverty and he never wanted her to have to work as she had again. In her own mind, the potential peril that he put himself in wasn't worth the financial benefits Jefferson's work supplied them. "Don't keep me waiting." Forcing a grin, he ignored the tears in her eyes. Instinctively, Dorothy turned to the chores inside that needed attention. The little girl with pig tales would run to her father, who was headed on a short excursion to the market.

There was no strength left in her body when Ann's tears stopped. Carefully, she undid the clasp on the chain around her neck and placed it and the wedding ring contained beside the roses. As she made her way to her car, a girl in red retraced her tracks. Little Red Riding Hood was interested in the bouquet beneath the maple, but there was more. A single flower leaned against a lone family crypt, a crypt with the name Mills at the top.


	13. The Truth Comes Out

_The Truth Comes Out_

"Do you know who's buried in the vault, Henry," asked August. "I think so. Is this is?" Ruby peered at the picture in his book, finding the similarities uncanny. "Regina's father. She named me after him." The boy thought for a moment, then quickly flipped through his book, opening it to the page he wanted. A smile overcame his face, for discovering Ann's identity took him back to the days of Operation Cobra. "I know who she is! She's Dorothy! ""Dorothy? The woman I just dropped off wasn't Dorothy." Alec, the Tin Woodsman, walked up to them. "Do you mind if I-?" August allowed him to sit with them, interested in what he had to say.

Remembering who he was had been Alec's curse in Storybrooke, for Regina discovered that he'd failed his friend. He'd gotten caught in a rain storm without his oil can and was unable to aid Dorothy in the Witch's castle. Appropriately, he'd been renamed Russel, or "Rusty," when he got to the new world. Most every day he'd sat at the diner, new heart intact, wondering when she would show. Alec and August agreed to come up with a plan of action.


	14. The Calm Before the Storm'

_'The Calm Before the Storm'_

It was likely Dorothy was going to lose her life in this custody battle. Her relationship to Regina or her quest to redeem herself was obscuring her better judgment. Therefore, August sought out the person he thought could talk her out of her out of her 'all men are islands' mentality. Jefferson was pushing his daughter on a swing when August arrived at the park. A kiss was given to her by her father when a couple approached the pair.

Seeing the Adler's leave with Grace was disconcerting for August. That's why he never saw Jefferson hit him in the back of the head with a hard object. As his body sagged to the ground, August's fist opened and something metal fell to the pavement. Astonished, Jefferson picked up a wedding band with a purple stone. Five years after he and Dorothy left the castle, fate finally caught up with them.

Jefferson returned home to find that the house he had bought his family had been demolished. When he called out, his neighbor, Mr. Adler, came running. Dorothy brought Grace to them, going back to the homestead to acquire something of value. He never wanted to see it again, but a gust of wind blew his hat to his feet. Odd, it must have come loose from the case. The sky was a sickly purple color, indicating that the tornado that ravaged the area had been borne of magic. Pushing the realization from his mind, Jefferson chose to recall his wife as the young woman who'd caught him off guard, rather than as the body he never found.


	15. The Farmer's Daughter'

_'The Farmer's Daughter'_

"Pardon me, Sir?" Jefferson addressed a figure feeding hay to a painted horse. _"I'm sorry, Miss."_Whipping her hands on her overalls didn't do much good. Dorothy was covered with dirt and slightly embarrassed at the notion as she turned and introduced herself. Hazel eyes pierced her brown ones as she spoke. "What can I do for you?" "I'm looking for Emily. Have I arrived at the right place?" "You have. Follow me." Her hat was removed as they entered the peasant hut, revealing a braided side pony tail and the soft features of… a girl his age? This wasn't the type of woman Jefferson was interested in and yet…she was the most beautiful he'd ever seen. In Dorothy's head, she chided herself for being childish, playing with the idea that he was what she always wanted in a man. However, she found that her timidity, more frustrating and knew deep down that she accepted her attraction to him. His extended concentration on her was noticed and wasn't thought of as unwelcome, he knew. It was sweet and slightly humorous that Jefferson's movements and speech had become progressively unsure in her presence. Who was this bizarrely dressed, nervous man who she hadn't seen the like of before? He held her gaze, taken aback what seemed to be a connection, a deep, shared understanding of one another. "What shall I say?" "Tell her…tell her I am the one she has been expecting." "I'll only be a moment. Make yourself comfortable."

Unknown to Dorothy, Emily, the old servant woman who raised her, had made arrangements with Henry for Jefferson to take Dorothy to the remaining relatives she had; the Mills family. Everything that the young woman had known was being auctioned off, for she couldn't keep things running on her own. Emily refused to let her do so and said she would move on so that Dorothy could prosper. As they chose their way through the wilderness, her quiet demeanor caught Jefferson's attention. He finally asked her what was wrong when they'd stop to rest. The sun was setting on day one of their long walk."I've never left the farm before. I guess I haven't appreciated it until now.""I uh-"He chuckled to himself, not use to being so up front. There was shared common ground: They both knew the importance of family, of depending on someone whom you thought of as important. She was trustworthy, what was the harm in pointing it out? "I have a magic hat that lets me travel to different worlds. The people I meet… they all start to look the same.""Maybe you could take someone with you.""It can be pretty dangerous.""It seems more dangerous to be unaccompanied. Could you tell me about them? The worlds you visit?"

Did Dorothy want to come with him? It sure sounded that way. The thought made him uneasy, but he smiled, for she seemed ready to face almost anything. "You're nothing like I thought you'd be." She seemed confused. "Royalty, they're..." They were headed to the castle. Both he and Emily had left that out when she and Jefferson departed. "But that would make Regina-" " the Queen." This new information was hard to process. Inside, her excitement began to sink, for princess's often couldn't dictate whom they spent the rest of their lives with. Wither this man would be her husband or not wasn't known, but she wanted to have a future with him. Dorothy longed for the love her parents had had and longed for it to come sooner than later. "I'm going to ask the King to give you a room. You deserve some proper rest." "That's kind." "I couldn't find my way without you. How much longer is our journey?" "A day, a day and a half, tops. Why do you ask?" "This forest. It's very peaceful." There was a need in him to protect her, please her and he had a good idea as to how to do it. "Would you like me to show it to you? Then we shall take our time." Tomorrow he'd show her flowers, trees, streams things that were common to him, but new to her eyes. Jefferson had had her sense of wonder and when she was around, he'd realized that he still did.


	16. What Happend Next

_What Happened Next_

In his haste, Jefferson made a mistake. This man must know something about his wife, or he wouldn't have come to speak to him. He'd dreamt of her in Wonderland, seeking the comfort of her presence, but long before Jefferson had all but forgotten Dorothy's smile. Where she was, there was no coming back. It didn't matter what the man at his feet had to say. Mind settled, Jefferson went back to his vacant mansion.

Ann woke when a knock thundered on her door. Her head was throbbing, but apparently whoever this was hadn't gotten the memo. Opening the door, Ann was surprised to find a pretty blonde sizing her up. She came in without introducing herself, without an explanation even. Emma, Ann correctly presumed by her appearance. This young woman reminded Ann instantly of her mother. "Have you seen August?" "He's missing?" The concern on Emma's face told her he was. "We'll find him together," Ann said, grabbing her coat. "Whatever he's gotten himself into has to do with me." Before Emma could protest, Ann's phone came to life.

Emma and Ann pulled up at the location August gave. Ann flew to his side while Emma made sure the perp wasn't in the area. Besides the nasty bump on his head, he seemed fine, and insisted that he was. The women loaded August into the back seat. They brought him to Ann's apartment, where Emma questioned him about his attacker. He wouldn't tell the truth in front of Ann, so he gave a description instead. Unfortunately, Emma had met Jefferson before and felt that it was time she face him. Ann read concern in August and followed Emma, unbeknownst to the Sherrif.


	17. Dead Man Walking'

_ 'Dead Man Walking'_

The element of surprise was in Ann's favor. Managing to pick the lock on the back door cost a decent amount of time, but she immediately began searching the dark first level for any signs of life. The floor creaked in several places, she found out to late. "Freeze!" Putting up her hands, Ann came towards Emma, who discovered her in the living room. "What are you doing here?" Perceiving a threat, Dorothy jumped the outline of a man that appeared in the room.

When the lights came on, Ann's face turned white. She was lying on her back, pinned to the carpet by… her husband? Not knowing what to make of the situation, Emma had trained her gun on Jefferson, whom had let Ann go after coming to terms with who she was. Force wouldn't be needed, he and Ann clearly knew one another. "I'll uh…I'll give you a minute." Jefferson acknowledged Emma. Touching a bruise on his cheek caused him to withdraw, for he hadn't wanted to witness her becoming upset over his state. Also, he knew that while they loved one another, their relationship…she would suffer greatly. Should he…could he leave her after everything that had transpired? Beside herself, Ann initiated a long overdue kiss, a kiss he wasn't able to protest in time. Something happened to him when her lips met his. He felt…magic? It surged when he kissed her in return, found its full strength in a matter of seconds. Jefferson saw only acceptance, commitment and delight when their eyes met. The madness that had plagued him was gone.


	18. All That Glitters'

_ 'All That Glitters'_

Ann allowed Emma to take Jefferson to the station without her. He was in need of clean clothes and something to eat and she'd join them in a few minutes. The room on the second level whispered to her about a time when she'd come to loathe the thought of top hats. Years passed before Dorothy found her way out from behind the emerald curtain that separated her from Jefferson. Hats caused a chasm again, since recovering from the isolation he'd known while creating them would be an ongoing cause of pain for man and wife. Their presence would be a constant reminder and Ann wanted to be rid of them.

The looking glass by the window called out to her. If she wanted to support Jefferson, she'd have to encourage him to express his feelings, as she had. Grace was turning in for the night when her mother caught a glimpse of her crawling into bed. Helplessness was a heavy burden and to know that such a man as Jefferson suffered in both Wonderland and Storybrooke made her blood boil. Again, she imagined the satisfaction that might be felt in putting Regina's head on a poll, but Ann knew that she could never act on her anger. The last time she lost her temper, she'd thrown a bucket of water at the Witch. Dorothy might be like Regina, but she wasn't a calculated murderer.

She'd never wanted to marry a farmer, but the first impression of the man who'd shown up to rescue Dorothy wasn't even close to the ideal man she knew she should picture. The saying "All that glitters is not gold" came to mind, for when she'd come to know what lay beyond the surface, Jefferson was more precious to her than anything else. Arriving at their destination, he'd stood with her before the King and Queen, and they'd permitted him to have a guest room. Later, when he'd kissed her, Dorothy knew the man that had become her friend also had her heart. The hope of being reunited with the man she loved enabled Dorothy to take each step in Oz.


	19. Part Two Chapter 1: Question and Answer

Part Two: Who We Were, Who We Are

_Question and Answer_

The keys that locked Jefferson in his cell were secured in the desk before the sheriff began the necessary paperwork, which she then handed over to the proper person. Before she returned to what would be a slow night of patrolling, Emma made a point to ask him any question she thought necessary. "How does it feel to be back?" The fidgeting man sitting on the edge of the bed was able to hold her gaze without as much as a blink. It was as she suspected; Dr. Hopper would confirm that Jefferson was no longer mad. _"_Good. It feels good." "Ann is your wife." "Her name is Dorothy." "Dorothy… Gale. The girl who was brought to Oz in a tornado." The look on his face said that what she was putting together was right. Henry's book would no doubt allow Emma to see that Dorothy's story was far different than the one Emma grew up with.

The blonde could tell by Jefferson's silence that being restored had left him in a surreal state of mind. The day he and Emma met, he'd denied that he was insane, but Jefferson now knew that he had been. Never had he imagined that he'd be able to regain the portion of his life in which he hadn't felt lonely. Jefferson's wife would seek to fulfill a want he'd suppressed; one no one else could give in the same degree; the support and empathy of an adult. He found himself craving it…her to the point that his erg scared him. But could even she meet such a great need? He knew about Oz, he'd been there before, but he hadn't seen the horror of it. Meanwhile, Emma was contemplating what it be like to realize you were married to the Mad Hatter, a man who'd been a sociopath. If anyone might have insight into how his spouse felt, it was her. For years, Emma'd looked for her parents, only to find she was their savior. Everyone in town had to struggle with having a duel identity and now, it was the Davis family's turn.

Ann came before long. "I'll see you tomorrow," she stated to Jefferson regarding her attendance at the hearing Emma spoke of. "I'm looking forward to it. To seeing you." She acknowledged this admission by taking a long pause and developing a strong exterior, knowing that he was referring to wanting to be around her. "So am I." He didn't have to admit she was peering into his soul for her to know that she was. Ann's doing so was captivating Jefferson, warming him from the inside out, for it felt like the soft touch of her hands."I'm sure you have work to do, Sherriff. I'll won't keep you." "Goodnight." "Goodnight." There weren't any more words spoken between Dorothy and Jefferson, but having to separate after their short reunion was tearing them both in two. Emma sensed this by their body language and felt like an unwelcome bug on the wall during the exchange.

Left to himself, Jefferson tossed and turned that night. He'd had no appetite. During their tussle on his floor, Dorothy had gotten a taste of what he had done, who he had been in her absence. The stranger who engaged him had been quick on her feet, but Jefferson's brute strength won out. When she'd reach for his throat, Jefferson grabbed the woman's wrist and pushed her arm to the floor, causing her to cry out in pain. Emma turned on the lights. Searching Dorothy's wild, unrecognizable eyes caused his to register bewilderment. _You…you're alive?_ Of course she was, he became aware of _The Wizard of Oz_ in Storybrooke and knew it well enough to now conclude that she had 'd released his wife, briefly noticing that Emma had a gun trained on him. Dear God, he'd hurt his wife.


	20. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

_Chocolate Chip Pancakes_

A smile appeared on Ann's face when a familiar smell woke her; chocolate chip pancakes. August must have fallen asleep on her couch. In the craziness of the night before, she'd given him her phone and forgotten that he'd been told to take it easy. Thankfully, August didn't have a concussion. Additionally, both her and her husband were lucky they had only given one another bumps, bruises and a few sore muscles.

The one room apartment Ann managed to acquire during college wasn't anything special. However, the highlight of her day was when August walked from his elementary school to spent time with her there. Once she'd reached into her barren cupboards for something to feed the growing boy. Finding only pancake mix, she decided to kick them up a notch, and added chocolate chips to the batter. August was in a bad mood when he'd strolled in. What was wrong? He was the new kid. It was scary to be somewhere he wasn't use to, she'd said. He would make friends soon. No, that wasn't it. "Are you homesick?"

One look in his eyes told her this was the case. For the first time, he'd truly opened up to her. A wardrobe was responsible for bringing him to the world they found themselves in. His father was afraid that August would turn back into the tree he'd been, for there was no magic to be found in the place they'd be going to. There were people that Ann missed as well, she'd told the kid who crawled up on her lap. They would see them again. In the meantime, she and August had each another. They'd cried together for a while, Ann holding August. Afterwards, August and Ann had eaten their fill of pancakes. Someday, when he was older, she'd tell him everything. He wanted someday to be today. The pancakes were a temptation to come clean. She owned him, for he'd made the reunion with her family possible.

"Pancakes. A nice surprise."

"You can thank me after you've tasted them."  
" How's your head?" She reached for him, touching a sore spot. "It smarts. Grace resembles you." Ann sat down at the bar, taking a swig of the orange juice in her glass.

"Mmm. You've seen her."

"Why else would he have hit me? You made a deal in order to get her back. For the same reason, you kept it."

"I didn't want Grace to be alone." August sat a huge stack of pancakes before her. "You gonna make me eat all these?" "You're not supposed to talk while you're eating." _Don't carry on a conversation with your mouth full, August Booth, _she'd repeatedly told him as a child. He thought that what he wanted to discuss was more important than the food. An apology was owed her, for he hadn't told her that his actions would bring about a grave consequence when he'd gone off to an island of pleasures. She'd allowed him to stay, knowing that he'd probably go back if she forced him to leave. "You were right, about adventure. I would have rather been with my father. What I put you though I-I regret that I did." "I let you go because you had to make mistakes to learn from them." He'd become a modern day prodigal at 19, taking the bike and traveling money she'd given him to see his father and using it to hit the road in the worst way. Deep down, August already knew why she'd done what she had, but Ann's restating it was meaningful in light of her forgiveness. "I'm not going to rehash your behavior because I know how far you've come. Besides, I've had a lot of 'I would have rather' moments myself."

"Like getting drunk last night."

"There are other decisions that stand out more. What I did to the witch, for one."

"She was known as wicked for a reason."

"I couldn't tell you if she was wicked or not. Regardless someone isn't walking around because of me. "

"You tried to reason with her, get her to help you with her magic, but she wouldn't do it."

"She told me she couldn't."

"I don't know of anyone else with your patience."

August was talking about their relationship and what Dorothy'd put up with when she'd been locked within the witch's castle. She'd wanted to go home, but in order to, Dorothy had been told to murder the witch, an act she viewed as appalling. Tears came to Dorothy's eyes. "You're going to get through this," he said placing his larger hand on top of hers. The simple gesture meant the world. Laughter had been brought to her life because of a small red hair boy and he was her son in her eyes.


	21. The Illusionist

_The Illusionist:_

From the years she spent coming to the defense of minors, Dorothy knew enough about the justice system to conclude that she needed to find a lawyer to discuss Jefferson's assault charge. A quick glance at the white pages the next morning told her there was a small law office downtown. Dorothy dressed herself in a blazer and dress pants and made the short drive to the address indicated. A tall, coal haired man wearing a black suit and matching tie exchanged quick words with the woman behind the front desk. As soon as he'd heard her say Dorothy's name, he'd made an effort to draw close to her. Truthfully, he always had, for their tales were intertwined.

In his office, he shook Dorothy's hand politely, and greeted her with an guiltless smile and an accent that she couldn't place, one common of the people of Omaha. She gave him Emma's report, which he scanned with eyes that were as dark as his clothing. By all accounts, he was an intelligent, handsome, down to earth gentleman that most anyone would quickly become unquestioning of. When he'd maintained this favored 34 year old appearance in this new world, no one was the wiser regarding his identity. Having been a private person who continually changed his manifestation worked in his favor.

When the shy farm girl across from him entered his throne room, he'd done a double take. If Regina hadn't enacted the curse, he'd have this woman. Whatever Dorothy wanted of him, he could be, for he'd sold his soul to magic, to the Dark One, to become a master of illusion. When one has a title like his, he must not disappoint, lest he be replaced. Executing the construction of a yellow road and an Emerald City could only do so much for citizen moral.


	22. The Evaluation

_The Evaluation:_

While Dorothy discussed legalities, her husband sat in Dr. Hopper's office. The older man was baffled by the notes he'd gathered, by Emma's testimony. Magic entered Storybrooke and changed things that otherwise would have stayed the same, like the mental status of Jefferson. Hopper thanked him for being as open as he was about his experiences and suggested they set up sessions when he deduced the amount of rage Jefferson held towards Regina. The Queen had more than upset everyone in town, but there seemed to be a special hatred between the Queen and this man.

Emma later expressed to Archie that right and wrong were becoming blurry to her. Should she not have arrested Jefferson, or should he be held liable? What she knew about him was that he'd had the gall to poison her and had tried to force her to create a hat while he kept her mother in the next room. However, he'd also suffered the loss of his daughter and couldn't be held responsible for what had happened to him in Wonderland as a result. There were plenty other people in town that she knew should probably be locked up. Dr. Hopper did his best to instill that the two cents he had to offer would be heard loud and clear. Furthermore, the judge would be objective and make the right decision.

Jefferson deserved a second chance, but what of those like Regina, was it required that they be given another one? The thought was turning over in the sheriff's mind as she drove herself and Jefferson back to the station. Her mother had stated that she could not fathom how much pain the Queen had inflicted. To complicate matters further, the apple turnover meant for her had only been unsuccessful because of Henry's actions. Henry, her 11 year old son. There was a reason to smile, after all. Emma looked forward to making the right decisions for Storybrooke. If she did, Henry would continue to be proud of her. That wasn't Emma's only reason for her actions, of course, but she wanted to be someone Henry could look up to.


	23. Some Day, I'll Wish Upon A Star'

'_Some Day, I'll Wish Upon A Star'_

Dorothy entered the supermarket. Jefferson didn't get out and shop much, and when he did, he'd stuck to unhealthier meals. What he would like she wasn't sure of. If Dorothy had been looking where she was going, she wouldn't have bumped into a woman who was searching the shelves. "Oh, I'm sorry, sister." Reaching down, she picked up the item the nun dropped and handed it to her. "You're the Blue Fairy." "Yes, yes I am. I'm afraid I've misplaced your name." "Dorothy. Dorothy Davis. It was Gale, back then." "The girl who asked for true love."

The Blue Fairy was confronted with a dire situation when she'd heard Dorothy's wish. This woman, then seventeen, was weeping because she wasn't able to plow a field on her own. Both the girl's parents were dead and there was little food, and less money to be had. Dorothy admitted to wanting to be someone else, to see things beyond her backyard. She would not go by herself, even after Emily told Dorothy the old woman would find other means of work in the world. "Perhaps our companions are as important as our adventure," Blue concluded after hearing her out. "True love would allow you to go where you please." The fairy moved her wand and spoke words of faith to the confined girl who wondered how to find one person in their wide world. "Worry not. He shall be drawn to you, for he shall see you as you are."

"Have you had your adventure?" The light in the young woman's eyes told the tale; she was in love. "I may be able to be of help. I'm new in town, and I'd like to relocate my job." Dorothy handed Mother Superior one of the cards that were kept in her wallet. "What brings you here?" She began reading what was written as her question was answered. "Henry Mills. I was asked to come, but I'm not sure everyone in this town is all that excited to have me." "I'll see if there is anything I can come up with." "I appreciate it." The women went their separate ways, the Blue Fairy searching her mind for news of misplaced, distressed children. There were many requests made over the years, but she hadn't forgotten a face.


	24. Lunch Date

_Lunch Date_

Granny's was busy, so Dorothy didn't see a man in his early thirties stand from his table and walk towards the booth Alec chose for them. As Red asked if they wanted to start off with anything to drink, Lloyd stood next to her and Alec stated that they would be joined by another. Come to find out that Alec posted a notice on the town bulletin board, searching for his two long lost friends in order to bring them all together again. "Is this seat taken?" The well dressed, brown haired man wearing glasses and a bow tie made her smile as he slid in beside her. The scarecrow had done well for himself. Lloyd was, and had been, the town secretary. Sadly, neither the mayor's office nor students he tutored in his free time were as enthusiastic as he about knowledge.

After he climbed off the pole in the corn field, he asked profound questions that made Dorothy's responses seem incomplete. Yet there was a part of him that wasn't satisfied with his own reasoning, which wanted to unearth the full truth that must exist. This came to Dorothy's mind when he'd asked, "What is love, Dorothy?" Lloyd's way to show his love for his friend was to attempt to make her smile. When he'd felt himself and his clowning around inadequate, he'd asked a farmer for one of the pups, Toto, that was being sold and had presented him to Dorothy as a gift. One brush of his wet nose and the funny little dog and Dorothy were inseparable.

Lloyd's gaze was drawn to a sandy haired 18 year old who looked as if he had just left a punk rock concert. Kneeling, the teenager fixed his long side bangs and petted Toto, whom Alec was forced to tie up outside the diner. (That 'no dogs allowed" sign on the door had to go.) Perhaps if Lloyd could improve Ryan's self image enough, the stuttering boy would spend the time he needed to on Math. Ryan's mother said that was often bullied and didn't have a father figure. _It can't be. _But it was, Lloyd concluded as Ryan slunk over to them. _Ryan means King. King of the Beasts._ Dorothy rescued him when shooting two kalidahs that were giving chase to a would be victim in a dense forest. Rather than use her bow to take him down, as the untrusting Scarecrow instructed, Dorothy agreed with the Woodsman and pitied the Lion instead.

Ryan ordered a cheese burger, inhaling the meat as soon as the meat was set before him. _Carnivores._ _How could one stand to eat something so unhealthy_? Alec glared at Lloyd, who was staring at Ryan, silently telling him he should finish his salad and say nothing as Ryan absent mindedly picked the remains of the meal from his teeth. As it turned out 'Mr. Sensitivity' was a painter and he asked Lloyd to come admire his work later that day. In actuality, Alec wanted to discuss how they could come along side Ryan. Deep down, Lloyd wondered if he'd been too hard on him, for Lloyd's strength was in reasoning, not heart, like Alec's. Despite their differing perspectives, these two just might pull off their goal. As Alec reunited Dorothy and Toto, Lloyd hopped on his old fashioned bike and Ryan, Mr. Cool, cranked up the stereo of his crappy car. Dorothy hid a laugh when Lloyd muttered about the music. She'd needed this. When the time was right, she'd tell them about Henry's ordeal and her involvement in it.


	25. Pillow Talk

_'Pillow Talk'_

How Dorothy came up with enough cash for his bail, Jefferson didn't know. She'd gone out of her way to clean up the mansion and provide a lawyer for him. It was late; time for them to turn in, as the dog she brought with her had done. For the first time in over thirty years, she would share the same bed as he. Relief at her homecoming was absent. The bathroom door opened and Dorothy immerged in leggings and a long, flannel night shirt. Her hair was left down, was hanging just below her shoulders. Jefferson tensed when he realized she was lying beside him. _Why can't I shake this? I invited her over. We're married, for God's sake._

Taking his chances would be worth the possibility of having what they once did. He resolved to put himself out there, to engage with her, but he was unsure how he should go about showing her how he still felt. The part of him that longed for companionship wanted to be close, but he was unsure of what boundaries existed between them. Blankets covered most of her body, a sign that he should proceed with caution. Fingers interlaced hers and a kiss was placed on her hand; an apology for any physical harm he'd caused her. Rolling over, she looked into his hazel eyes, detecting sorrow.

"I hurt you."

"You didn't mean to."

"No, but it could have easily been someone else."

"You weren't yourself."

"You don't know that."

Jefferson didn't know if his actions were tied to being the Mad Hatter, or a violent man. His wife knew the sentiment better than most anyone, since she felt she'd lost her innocence because of the witch's demise. In her mind, his madness was an excuse for his actions, but she hadn't had one. What would he think when he came upon the knowledge of what she'd done?

"Would we be having this conversation if I didn't? What you did for Grace…sitting in this house… proves that you were in there all along. I'm not sure I could say that I would have done the same."

"Of course you would have. You're a good mother."

"If I were a good mother, I would have found her sooner." Dorothy'd become a social worker in order to find Grace. He'd guessed as much. But why did she think that Grace wasn't in town?

"Whatever prevented you was a result of the curse."

"I'm not cursed anymore," she said, smiling ever so 's life without her husband and daughter had made her feel as cursed as the then residence of Storybrooke. "I thought I'd lost you."Jefferson flinched when her hand lightly brushed the part of his robe that covered the scar which encircled his neck. She knew about his run in with the Queen of Hearts.

"That makes two of us. Who told you?"

"It wasn't as much telling as it was showing."

_Regina_. "You're exhausted. Get some sleep," he encouraged. They would talk later, when she had enough energy to combat the stress associated with such raw feelings. Her eyes closed almost instantly. When Jefferson and Dorothy met, they'd been strangers, and in a sense, they were again, for they'd each lived independently a long while. However, as it had been then, shared tension, interest and respect was ever present while they were together. They now had the chance to get know one another again, but they were holding back because of fear, as they once had.


	26. Tea Time

_Tea Time:_

Spotting his traveling companion sitting on the back lawn caused the man on his walk to stop short. The Queen sent for Jefferson so that her father, Henry, might ask that him to locate Henry's niece. Henry'd stated that blood was thicker than water, that they had a responsibility to see to Dorothy due to family relation. Upon Jefferson and Regina's meeting, Regina acquired the knowledge that Jefferson might know the lay of her land better than most, so it only made sense that she pay him to carry out her father's appeal. A glance at the tray beside the well dressed girl told him that he was hungry. There was toast, fruit and a large container of drink. "Good morning, Princess." "Good morning. I requested you call me Dorothy." "The King does not permit it." "The King is not among us. How are your accommodations?" "Quite suitable." She caught him looking upwards at the sky, as she'd been doing. "The sunrise is stunning, isn't it? Won't you join me?"When he'd made himself comfortable, she told him to help himself to the food. Bread and jam satisfied his stomach while they made small talk.

The dull, tired look he'd first seen in her brown eyes was disappearing and an affectionate sparkle peered out at him, drew him in. She was growing ever more bold with the duration in which she held his gaze, for she felt she was slowly confronting her dread of losing another person she cared for, investigating whatever it was that intrigued her about him. Jefferson was intelligent, for certain, but there was more. "This will warm you up. Be careful its-"Jefferson winched enough for her to notice. "Hot." He hadn't paid attention to how he'd grabbed the cup of liquid she'd offered him, only to her and had spilled tea on himself.

"You've burned yourself. Let me see," she said all at once, breaking their eye contact. As he watched, transfixed, her rough, wounded palm took his hand in hers. Dorothy blotted the affected area of his skin with a clothe napkin, soaking up the moisture. Ignoring the slight appearance of piety on Jefferson's face, she stopped doing so, remarking that it wasn't serious. "You were going to tell me something." He paused for Dorothy, so she decided to speak her mind. "My mother and I, we used to have tea together. I was too young to drink it, so I use to pretend." "Your mother, she-" "She died. When I was three." "And here I thought tea was a pick me up." She'd grinned a little, at that and continued to gaze upwards. Jefferson casually sipped his tea. _Not bad._ _I think I'll have another cup._

"Good morning, my dear," Henry said from behind the pair. Dorothy stood to address her uncle. "If I hadn't known any better, I would have mistaken you for my sister." Dorothy grinned. "How are you fairing?" "Very well, thank you." "It is good to have you with us. Might I have a word with you, young man?" Henry pulled him aside to question Jefferson about the circumstances in which he found her. Dorothy was far too thin and Jefferson's admission about her hands made Henry take pause. "Once William Gale had something in his head, there was no stopping him. Her father was sickly; she must have taken on his work. Will you do something for me? Dorothy has placed her trust in you. Can you see that she is adjusting well? Report anything you discover to me? Whatever compensation required for inconveniencing you would not be a problem." "Compensation won't be necessary. I suspect I will not need to stay long."

"I must be off. I will see that your needs are met…?" "Jefferson, sir. Jefferson Davis." "I am Henry Mills. Should you need anything, all you need do is ask. Ah, allow me."As the old man walked away with the tray, Jefferson returned to Dorothy's side. "My uncle asked you about me." "He is worried." "He needn't be." "Then put both of our minds at ease," Jefferson said, looking again at her healing palms. He cared about her, she was pleased to learn. "I refused to be sold like livestock." The words surprised him. They should not. "Slavery isn't original to this Kingdom." What about servanthood?" "Work is scare. Servants are possessions, at best." "You would have rather stayed." "My father worked as hard as he did so that he could leave a legacy for me to build on. And now…now I've failed him." "Your father would not have you come into such poverty, nor would I." Had Jefferson really said that? "You sound like Emily." He had.

"She's a smart woman. You have been given a new life, another chance." "If that life were a heavier burden than the one I was accustomed to, what would you advise me? You must think me an ungrateful brat." "I think you want to be your own person." Jefferson didn't have difficulty with the idea of her rejection of her nobility. Would likely be the only person who agreed with her point of view. "More than anything. Before I came to the castle, I wished upon a star." "The Reul Ghorm? I'm sure that if wishes can come true, yours will." "You've been a friend when I've most needed one, Jefferson. Thank you." "I'm your friend?" "You would rather I didn't-?" "No, no it's more than alright. You're my friend as well." He smiled as he pondered what this meant, for he hadn't had a real friend, a friend with his interests in mind, in years. Suddenly, Dorothy got to her feet, as if remembering something important. "I have a lesson at the stables." There was an apology in her voice. "I would have thought a farmer would know how to ride a horse." "I'm meant to become a lady." "Of course. " "Perhaps we shall see each other again." "Perhaps. Farewell." Jefferson bowed slightly. Her reaction showed him that Dorothy appreciated his esteem, but that she was still trying to wrap her mind around being a royal. She was humble, the type who might always refuse such special treatment.

Dorothy's want of the adventures behind the hat he owned must be the reason for the attention she was giving him. The thought of going to the places she created in her imagination permitted her to deal with her loss of her father. Jefferson was a thief, and she must not come across this information, for it would hinder their supposed friendship, and therefore, her grieving process. There was another reason Dorothy must never know about his profession. Any chance that she would be in his future would become nonexistent. No, he wouldn't entertain thoughts of beginning a romantic relationship, of the small thing she did that told him she had feelings for him. They wouldn't… _couldn't_ be involved, especially in the near future. Dorothy was struggling, making any possible advance selfish on his part. Jefferson would allow her adequate time to adapt to the palace, as Henry was promised. Then he would leave, never to be heard of again. She would forget him and vise versa.

However, he had to be on his guard until then. The attraction Jefferson had to the genuine, soft spoken girl he'd come to know must be set aside. People like Jefferson can't afford to love people like Dorothy, for they aspire to more than anything else. The moment they allow themselves to choose to be in a forbidden relationship, those they have wronged are seen differently, thought of as they ought to be. In Jefferson's case, Dorothy's company would mean that he'd voluntarily give up his vocation, something he wasn't able to do, for it was out of his hands. Jefferson and Dorothy were more alike than either of them realized. Both were going through the motions of what was handed them while not knowing how to go about intervening in their circumstances. Individually they knew they were to fall in love with someone, but no one can make a person love them, no matter how hard they wish.


	27. A Difficult Discussion

_A Difficult Discussion_

Jefferson came down stairs, knowing exactly where Dorothy would be. Smiling, he watched her eat some of the shredded cheese meant for the omelets she was fixing. It was moment like this one that told him that there was a part of the woman he'd married that had remained the same. She paused when she heard his footsteps. "Good morning." "Morning. Can I do something?" "Sure, could you grab some plates?" As he did so, he questioned her. "I talked to the Adler's. I decided we should have lunch here. Is that okay?" "It's fine." "Can we get our stories straight? I want to discuss what we should tell her." Seeing her mother would be confusing for Grace, who'd been small the last time she saw Dorothy. Dorothy bristled at what Jefferson was suggesting and he was able to pick up on it immediately.

"Everything has been happening at once." "I can push lunch back." "No, don't do that. I can't wait to see Grace. I know that's why you did it." Dorothy briefly explained how she ended up in Oz and that she'd done what she could in the wilderness to be with Jefferson and Grace. The time she spent away had been harder for her than she was alluding, he knew. "Dorothy, I don't hold disappointment, anger, anything against you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you, but if you let me I-." His words sound clique, not good enough as he'd said them, but they lead her to put her head on his chest, much to his surprise. Enveloping her in his arms, Jefferson breathed in the familiar scent of her hair. Normally, it would be odd to have an adult touch her and she'd avoid anyone who reached out, but not now. She was relaxing, depending on him.

It took longer than they anticipated to notice that they weren't the only people in the room. Toto either wasn't much of a watch dog, or he adored kids. It seemed the latter was true in this case. Grace had reached down to pet him and giggled as he slobbered on her. Dorothy looked into her daughter's face approvingly and rubbed her nose against hers. When Grace was young, it had been a sign of the love between them. Her child grabbed Dorothy around the middle and squeezed tightly, causing her mother to do the same. "You kept your promise." "Yes, baby. Nothing could keep me from you." Tears clouded Dorothy's vision. She'd lost several years of her daughter's life, but she was resolute on making up for them. They stayed that way for a while, then Grace ran for her 'Papa,' who kissed her forehead and sat her down on the chair next to him. Excitement was in Grace's eyes during the breakfast they shared, for Jefferson was no longer 'sick,' and her 'Mama' was with them. Jefferson made sure he called his neighbors to let them know about his daughter's sudden appearance. Sequels of delight and playful laughter caused him to hurry the conversation with Grace's adoptive parents. Maybe they would allow him to join in the fun.


	28. The School Yard

_The School Yard_

Regina Mills saw a woman hold her little girl as she dropped off Henry at school. Her adopted son was hurried along, but he also managed to glimpse what Regina was trying to keep from him. There was no mistaking the pair before them, or the exchange for anything less than: _I love you. I love you, too, mama. _Her majesty had been sure that neither Grace nor Dorothy could be with the other again, for she'd allowed Dorothy to leave on a wild goose chase, and hid Grace in the last place her mother would look for her; Storybrooke. And yet, here stood Regina's relative with the precious youngster in toe.

Despite the progress she'd made with Doctor Hopper, Regina felt sick to her stomach. Unknown to Dorothy, and to Regina's dismay, Henry would approve of their being together and suggest that Dorothy and Jefferson be married at the place at once. The couple's wedding was held as soon as the grandeur event could be properly planned. Seeing the elation of the lovers reminded the Queen of the special someone she'd lost and the emptiness that was and would be attached to her required royal station. Henry hadn't stood up for her when she'd tried to have her own life, why should Dorothy have all Regina had ever wanted?

For a second time, Regina had to say goodbye to Daniel. A wound that was never repaired reopened and she'd turned to her son Henry to ease her loneliness. However, things weren't as they used to be, for Henry's biological family now wanted him back. They weren't keen on having an Evil Queen as his mother, even thought she had been the person who'd provided for and raised him as her son. Regina saved Emma and was abstaining from magic, and this counted for something in the boy's eyes. If push came to shove, Regina knew she'd likely return to her old self in order to get him back. Dorothy would not be allowed to take Henry away from her, not over her cold, dead body.


	29. Rabbit Trails

_Rabbit Trails_

It wasn't hard for the average person to discover something fascinating in the pawn shop, for unique objects had accumulated here. Jefferson was formerly answerable for acquiring items that were unlike these, for they were from other realms, had magical characteristics. That is why Mr. Gold made a point to get Jefferson's attention when he noticed him pretending to browse. "Good day, Mr. Davis. How might I be of assistance to you? "Asking questions of Rumplestilskin got Jefferson nowhere, for there often was no reply given. The other option was that he would become part of a ridiculous rabbit chase, of sorts. One response would lead Jefferson to ask another question, and then another, for the answers were dishonest, or puzzling, at best. There simply wasn't enough time in a day to explore the mastermind's warped thoughts.

Today, Jefferson uncovered a sinister plot that had been carried out years ago and decided to confront the person responsible for sending a magical tornado to harm Dorothy. "You tried to take my wife's life." "Let's just say that if Dorothy was meant to be dead, she would be." This couldn't be the person who'd ordered her demise, for he hadn't planned on her passing. _Her name. _Rumplestilskin acquired Dorothy's name at some point in time, had seen that she and he were to be wed. There must have been something unique about his wife's future for Rumplestilskin to allow her…and him to be alive. Perhaps he'd wanted to make a deal with her.

"She would never make a deal with you." "No, not unless a child were involved." "My daughter is the reason why you allowed me to stop working for you? You have a missing son and you think she can find him." "I know better than to doubt the power of true love. And when it comes to love and families, well, there's no place like home." That was the same thing that she'd allegedly said while clicking ruby slippers together. Ruby slippers that Jefferson had been unable to attain for Rumplestilskin while in Oz. "It is good to see you of sound mind. Give my regards to your spouse." He was no doubt adding the last bit to tell Jefferson that Dorothy would aid him.

In another time and place Jefferson and Rumplestilskin had been associates, but now, it was going to take more than money to maintain Jefferson's good graces. Frustration was building within him. It was clear that Gold wasn't up to confessing any more, for he'd set about the work he'd previously begun. Someone like Jefferson couldn't physically overpower the Dark One, a man with so much power that Jefferson's now none existent hat appeared common place by comparison. Jefferson couldn't change the results of whatever deal the Dark One previous struck. The culprit who'd sought Dorothy's fatality must be the Queen. There wasn't anyone else who would want her gone. He didn't want to, for Dorothy was alive. The woman in Jefferson's life meant the world to him. Because of her absence, he'd stopped using his hat, given up the status that had at one time seemed so important. Dorothy should know this, he'd make a point to tell her.


	30. Bitter Roots

_Bitter Roots_

While Jefferson was away, a strange number showed up on Dorothy's phone. She'd chosen to pick it up. "Hello…Hello?" Just before she hung up, she got her answer. Thirty years of separation weren't enough to cool Dorothy's negativity towards the Queen. Still, it was only a matter of time before Regina figured out that Dorothy was in town and she would rather get this meeting over and done with. Dorothy picked what would be deemed an easily accessible place for them to talk; the town hall. Regina hadn't been told that she'd be outside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Upon hearing footsteps, Dorothy turned around nonchalantly and placed a freshly picked apple in her pocket. Regina's hair was shorter than she remembered and she was wearing a blouse, a black skirt, and a scowl. "I came to tell you that I intend to do what is best for Henry." "Like you did with the wooden boy you abandon." She was implying that when August turned into wood, it was Dorothy's fault, for he'd been allowed to do anything he'd wanted without her supervision. "If you go near August-" "You'll what? Kill me, as you did that poor woman? Don't cry, Dorothy, it's not very becoming of royalty."

"Did your mother tell you that? You're rather fond of taking things that don't belong to you. Fortunately, I am not." A shiny red blur appeared out of the corner of Regina's eye, but she refused the apple. "That remains to be seen," said the Queen. They were, of course, talking about their children and the influence one held to block the others access to her son or daughter. Grace had been ripped from her mother by Regina, but Dorothy wouldn't take delight in doing the same to Regina and Henry. "I insist. I'm not hungry."

Dorothy's countenance was set as she'd said the words. Regina grabbed the apple out of her open hand, not happy in the least. When she didn't begin walking away, the Queen gave her an infamously dirty look. "I will leave when I please." "You will leave before I make you stay," Regina shot back, venom in her voice. Some punishments were worse than death, but then again, Regina wouldn't be able to pull what she had off again, not for long, anyway. Dorothy turned, having successfully stood her ground and learned what she'd come to. Regina wouldn't use magic on her.


	31. Dinner Plans

_Dinner Plans_

This might be one of the last nights that she and Jefferson would see on another for a long while. Dorothy asked him to have dinner with her in an effort to keep their optimism high. Doing so had been weird, since she'd had not asked a man on a date before. Thanks to his urging, she was on a much needed vacation from work. The three of them were able to re-bond as a family and focus on the task at hand; Jefferson's trial. Dorothy was feeling confident in the new dress that she'd bought at Modern Fashions. The black cut out enhanced Dorothy's curves perfectly while being feminine. Styling her hair and putting on makeup hadn't taken all that long. That is, after she'd gotten the hang of wearing more than usual. Should she do anything romantic with the space? There wasn't time. Jefferson was buzzing the apartment.

Dorothy smiled at him as she opened the door, trying to conceal how nervous she was as he came in. Toto walked up to Jefferson, tag wagging at his master. Darting hazel eyes took in her living room and kitchen, but glanced in her direction when he believed she didn't notice. A slight redness appeared on her face. He liked how she looked and she wasn't use to his attention. "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't we take a seat?" The bottle of wine he handed her was opened. He raised a toast. "Cheers to us." "Cheers." They clinked glasses and started in with bread and a salad as while they anticipated the timer she'd set. The whine was divine and she regretted putting it aside to retrieve the main course.

"You're a better cook than I remember," Jefferson said after taking another bite of the pasta she'd set before them. She'd always done well in the kitchen, but Dorothy had improved. "Hobby of mine. Started in college. I attended classes fulltime at the state university." "When was that?" "I began not long after we got here. August was the reason." "August?" Marco's son." _The man I hit in the head. _"He was a boy." "That explains why you were in my house. And how you were able to search for Grace. But it doesn't tell me why your phone rings as much as it does. You must do well for yourself." "So must you, living in a mansion. Would you like any more?" "Oh, no, a second helping will do me just fine."

Jefferson insisted on lending a hand when it came to clean up. Time was going by more quickly than they realized. "Before I go, I have something for you." Her husband reached into his pocket and took out Dorothy's wedding band, which he placed where it belonged. "I wanted you to have your ring at the right moment. Is it, the right moment?" "You tell me." Dorothy kissed his lips sweetly. He returned the favor, glad that his wife had done such a thing. Jefferson's mental illness didn't afford him to begin a serious relationship. Despite the pain that had been in her life, Dorothy set aside her reservations and opened her heart completely to Jefferson, just as the door to fresh possibilities opened the day they knew they were in love.


	32. Lanturn Waste

_'Lantern Waste'_

"Well-?""Well what?" Not knowing what was in the case Jefferson carried with him was getting on Dorothy's last nerve. She had her suspicions. "You are going to show me, aren't you?" The mischievous glint in her eyes said she was asking for trouble and that he shouldn't give in for exactly that reason. Or should he? If Jefferson didn't humor her, Dorothy would keep pressing the matter, or worse, figure out how to use the hat on her own. Placing it on the stone floor of his guest room, he'd given it a twirl. She jumped headlong inside the portal, no apprehension on her face. The ornate wooden door she'd chosen was foreign to Jefferson. Why had he obliged?

"What about this one?" "That door doesn't open." "It has to. You just haven't tried everything yet." _Alright, smarty pants, what do you think we should do?_ She thought for a moment, then rapped on the door. It swung outward and Dorothy stepped inside. "Dorothy, this isn't a good idea," Jefferson called out, attempting to change her mind. "Come on out." A cold, wet substance hit him square in the chest. He heard her laugh and decided to enter and talk her out of this. A forest blanketed with freshly fallen snow greeted him, but where had she gone? "Dorothy?" A snowball whizzed by his head from a pine tree. Ducking, Jefferson scooped up snow and aimed more or less in the right direction, managing to graze her side. As they chased each other, another ball was thrown, and another. After several minutes, they called a truce to rest on a log.

Goose bumps covered her arms and she was shivering, for Dorothy hadn't dressed for the winter. "Here, let me put this on you." She'd suddenly become shy, looking down as his hands brought more warmth to her shoulders than the trademark trench coat he was wrapping around her small frame. How would he react if she were upfront with him? "Jefferson, over these past several months I've waited for you to return. Now that you have, I-I would like to know if what I've been hoping for is…is real." Her eyes level with his. What lay behind that glance was communicated better than she'd been able to with words. Jefferson kissed her with a tenderness that made her swoon. He wasn't thinking about the repercussions, only finding pleasure in savoring her lips with his. As they were falling through Jefferson's hat, Dorothy distinguished there must be a bottom. She'd rather there wasn't an end when came to whatever this was. Was it…yes, it was love. Less than a minute later, he pulled away from Dorothy, addressing her formally and acting as if he wanted to crawl inside a hole.

"Forgive me, I've forgotten my place."

"May I forget as well?" Dorothy's hand caressed his cheek as she spoke. _She wants to kiss me._ Jefferson moved out of her reach.

"I feel nothing. You should not have been lead on."

"I might have more easily believed your words, had you not kissed me as you had."

"Men are often tempted so by fair maidens." _Jefferson finds me beautiful._

"Stay where you are."

"Are you commanding me, Princess?"

"I would not order you against your will."

"My will is that you would not wait for me to return again."

"A woman whose heart betrays her has very little say in such matters." _She…she loves me? No. No, she does not._

"You cannot love someone you do not know."

"You said you are numb to all feelings. How can you be expected to comprehend love?" In her eyes he saw that she was asking him to be with her forever. He forced himself to look away. "I would that a man with a gentle heart would show me a love that puts mine to shame, so that I might love him more fully. Are you that man?"

_I want to be. I want to be more than anything. There, Jefferson, you love her, you've finally admitted that true love exists. What you feel for Dorothy is the reason you can't be at her side. You will love her as she should be loved, but it must be from a distance._

"I am not."

"Then I bid you farewell."

The wish she'd made was wasted. True love was rare. She would not grow old with another, for she wouldn't come across another man like him; a man who allowed her to be herself. Dorothy laid Jefferson's coat on his bed and quickly left the room. The losses of her parents followed by his denial were too much for her to bear. Silent tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Picking up his hat, Jefferson left the castle without an announcement. He poured himself, his focus, into his work like never before. Stealing what seemed impossible to retrieve gave him momentary bursts of adrenaline, as well as bragging rights among those like him. They admired his clever 'heroics,' were more than accommodating towards anyone with money to throw around. There were a few instances where he was robbed, but being knocked silly every now and again was bearable. Jefferson was in the lap of luxury, but something deep down inside still gnawed at him, told him he was making a terrible mistake. If only he didn't have a heart.


	33. Rise and Shine'

_'Rise and Shine'_

Dorothy awakened to find her room empty, save for the terrier snoring at her feet. The shower was running. Instinctively, she grabbed something to clothe herself and set about making something to eat. A few minutes later, Jefferson announced his being there by placing a kiss on her cheek. Her mind vividly recalled the night before. They'd been standing in this kitchen, as they were now. She'd thought to apologize when she'd deepened her kisses too quickly, but he insinuated that should she not when he returned them just as passionately. Desire awakened, Jefferson welcomed the invitation to move to her bed. There they'd lost themselves in ecstasy as their bodies became one. They'd both aged since they'd seen one another last and those years spent apart had been very kind.

"Are you coming downtown with me?" "No, but I'll meet up with you later. There's someone I need to see." "Snow White?" "She may be our best chance. What do you think of your lawyer?" "He seems knowledgeable." "I think we've met before. When we spoke I…He makes you feel like everything will be alright." "That's his job." "I know, but I don't trust him." "Then why did you hire him?" "Anything he does has to come through you. He can bring about the results we want." "I need to go. I love you." "I love you, too." The parting was like old times. She felt she was herself at 18. His love was overwhelming her enough to make her gitty. Dealing with the fear associated with the possibility of losing him was ongoing, but Dorothy hadn't been this frightened since she first knew that she was pregnant with his child.


	34. Lock Down

_Lock Down_

"Hey." "Hey yourself." Dorothy knew as soon August called that he wanted to discuss Henry's situation. She'd just finished getting ready and making the apartment presentable when her phone had gone off. "I met with Regina." "And-?" "And I may have gotten thought to her." August was able to fill in the blanks and summarized Dorothy's plan. "If she sees who she has become because of her mother's influence, Regina may decide to change, or that she shouldn't raise Henry." Regina's words to Henry indicated that she was trying, but ever since Regina pushed the Sherriff off of her porch, festering doubt resurfaced in Snow and Emma regarding the mayor's redemption. "You got a better idea?"" "Did she say something that made you think she can come around?" "You will go before I make you stay." There was no getting out of this one, Ann read in his facial expression.

"There are times I regret my arrangement with Gold, there are others when I don't want to wonder what would have happened to me if I hadn't made it. When the curse came-I woke in some kind of…ward." "Why didn't you say something earlier?" "I didn't want to go back there.""We both know that I wouldn't have allowed that.""I was referring to a time before the curse broke. If I'd come back to this town-they'd have thought I was crazy." "How did you get away?" She shrugged. "The door was unlocked. I had a huntsman on my tail." "Huntsman?" "Graham was the Sherriff. He lived in this apartment before I did."

"I have plans this afternoon. I suggest you catch up on your reading." "Henry's book?" "Yes, but I thought these might be helpful as well. We'll have a lot of work to do when the trial is over." Dorothy took Hopper's notes out of a bag. As she plopped them down in front of August, he gratefully accepted the challenge. "Stay as long as you like." "Ann? Good luck." "Call me Dorothy." Toto stared at August, tipping his black head. August opened Henry's book where he'd left off, allowing the new reading buddy to lay at his feet. In the picture beside the text, Dorothy was depicted as riding a brown mare.


	35. The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter'

'_The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter'_

Snow White continued to do what she'd begun. Dorothy needed to know the ins and outs of being a Princess and she was best suited to show her the ropes. All of Snow's hard work paid off when Dorothy was presented to the Kingdom at a ball put on in behalf of her 18th birthday. While she danced with any of the eligible bachelors who asked, she could only think of Jefferson and how none of the men compared to him. Dorothy's tear soaked pillow told her he wasn't coming back. But he had to, for her want of him was intensifying. How was it that he'd gotten through the wall she'd put up as easily as he had? She'd permitted him to simply walk up to it, then torn it down herself, she realized. All along, she knew she was falling for him, but told herself he didn't feel the same, that she needed to cooperate and tell Jefferson how she was coping so that her uncle wouldn't fear for her anymore. Now, she was angry with her vulnerable self. Jefferson was someone she hardly knew, yet at the time, she'd thought him very down to earth, honest.

Bound and determined to move forward, she packed a small sack with provisions and rode off into the night, seeking what all that she had to look forward to; adventure. Deep into the forest they plunged, the girl and the horse, the girl smiling for the first time in ages as the wind tossed her cloak and hair. Dismounting hours later, she ate beneath the branches of a tall tree. A blanket was all she'd foolishly taken to keep out the sudden chill of the winter that was fast approaching. The fire a few hundred yards away was promising, so Dorothy crept closer. Sitting near the flames was a young man roasting meat. Beside him, a wolf snarled in her direction and she held up her hands in a peaceful stance as she approached. She and the man told one another about themselves without a lot of hesitation. The family he had formed out of requirement was composed of the animals that took him in. Feeling sympathy was easy, for he wanted parents; a relationship with humans that he could not have.

Dorothy knew after speaking to the Huntsman that she should go back to the palace. Her uncle and Snow White loved her and this man had reminded her that love took forms other than that of romantic love. If she needed any further motivation, the Huntsman warned her of the risks that someone would face in the wild. The girl's fright at his words caused him to invite her to spend the night in his presence, where the wolf would watch over them as they slept. While they ate the breakfast he provided, Dorothy revealed that she was a Princess, and asked if there was anything she could do for him. He'd simply said to have a safe trip and that he cared very little for richest, had everything he needed. The troubles he was experiencing were beyond her, she realized. Even if she could find the woman who'd given birth to the Huntsman, she'd only reject her son once more.

How could she have run away so rashly? She'd known how important family was while leaving the farm with Jefferson. Jefferson. The sensation of his smooth lips pressed against hers came to mind. Anxious hazel eyes were searching hers for a hint of approval. She shut her own, felt him intensify his kiss. Gods, everything around them was spinning. The trees, the stars in the sky. Now she was falling, but which way was up? Down? She was falling and she wasn't scared, for he was with her, holding her hand all the while. The urge to laugh came upon her. No, no, stop! No more of this nonsense! She must not dwell on him. It only offered temporary relief, then the sadness would replace her memories, as it was now.

She and the Huntsman had run into one another again when he was one of the Queen's guards. When Dorothy had put up a fight the day that Regina brought her out of the hat, Dorothy couldn't bring herself hurt him. There was no telling what Regina would do to the Huntsman if he set her free, and in any case, the Queen wouldn't stop until Dorothy was again behind bars. He paid her visits and made sure that Toto was fed and well kept. He even told her about Snow White and how he lost his heart. Dorothy promised that when they arrived in the new world, she would do what she could for him, for all of them. As Dorothy attempted to escape through the forest near the border of Storybrooke that first night in town, she was disheartened to glimpse him chasing after her on foot. If anyone was able to catch her, it was this man. The Huntsman was clearly still in Regina's service. How then had she gotten away? Dorothy suspected the Dark One had something to do with the ordeal. In actuality, she was both right and wrong, for Regina had used the Huntsman's heart to tell him to let her go.


	36. A Witness For the Defense

_A Witness for the Defense_

The last time they were together, Snow White asked Dorothy to leave her apartment. However, she decided to stop by Snow's place after school let out. Dorothy thought her friend borrowed Henry's book to her because she wanted Dorothy to be at her best during the custody battle and otherwise. The other reason for Snow's action became abundantly clear when Dorothy stumbled upon her family. Snow White knew that in order for Dorothy to aid her husband, she would have to find the person she used to be, the person that Snow White knew when they were in their youth at the Summer Palace. But Dorothy didn't know if enough of that person had been uncovered for her to bring about the same outcome that had been obtained.

"You must be David," stated Dorothy when a blonde man with big blue eyes answered the door. "What can I do for you?" "I'm Dorothy. I'm…I was a friend of your wife. May I have a word with her?" He was apprehensive. "Could I leave a message with you? I would be grateful if she would consider testifying at my husband's trial." He politely said he would pass on the information, and walked back inside, where Snow and Emma were talking. "Who was at the door?" asked his wife. "It was Dorothy." She turned to her grandson, who'd been looking out the window and saw the social worker coming. "She needs your help." Mary Margret was confused as to the reason. Henry was sent to another room. "I arrested Jefferson. It was dark. He and Ann were in a scrape. I-" "You wanted to make sure it doesn't happen again." David knew they were keeping something from him. Emma looked at her mother, unsure how to proceed. "Jefferson…he kidnapped me." "He did what?!" "He made sure she didn't leave town." "I wasn't in danger…not really. Emma was with me." "How is Dorothy?" Emma shrugged in her direction. "As well as can be expected."

Emma went on to explain that the judge asked that the defense gather witnesses to speak about Jefferson's character before and while he was the Mad Hatter. Statements of those who knew him best would allow a determination regarding if he was now to be deemed a danger to himself and others. He wasn't crazy anymore and Emma was planning on saying as much on record. "Dorothy! Dorothy, wait!" Mary Margret ran after Dorothy when she realized that Dorothy wanted her as a witness. "I'll be there. The trial." "That means a lot to me. But there's something I'd like more. Have you-"That was to much to ask. "Do you think you can forgive me?" "I can. Emma said Jefferson is-Jefferson." "He kissed me and the room shifted." "True love's kiss. Things are going to work themselves out. You don't have to be afraid." In another life, Snow had come to Dorothy to make a dreadful announcement, but ended up giving advice that gave her the nerve to fight for the man Dorothy loved. Today was similar, since Jefferson had been arrested a second time and Snow White again agreed to come along side her friend.


	37. Courage

'_Courage'_

Snow asked the young woman sewing her ball gown how things were coming. "Fit for a Queen." Dorothy was making a fuss out of Snow's birthday, which Snow wanted to avoid. She'd lost her mother on her birthday when she was young and not having Eva by her side always brought out a sadness that might never go away. Her friend was sympathetic, but also pointed out that Snow's mother would want her to move on and that her father wanted the same thing. Her birthday was a celebration for everyone and they wanted to dote on her. "I have some bad news for you." The needle in Dorothy's hand was set down and material put aside in preparation for what Snow would say. "The man who escorted you here. I've heard he's been arrested. Will stand trial." "Why should that concern me?" "You haven't been the same since he left." "I have come to realize that I am to fulfill obligations, expectations." "That is not what I meant. The girl who became my friend…she was content, had a ready smile." "She was naive. I am not."

Something about the manner in which she'd spoken told Snow White there was more to this conversation than met the eye. "Whatever he's done, he's done to himself." Dorothy was defeated, ready to accept that she could do nothing. "You would not let him die. You've opposed the laws of this land as much as I have, if not more." "I'm not like you, Snow. I know nothing of addressing a crowd." "Speak with compassion. Confirm to him that you'll find happiness, no matter the outcome." "I'm not sure I can. Not without Jefferson. " It was as Snow White expected. Dorothy loved him. "Happiness starts with you. Come on, let's find you something to wear."


	38. The Sins of the Father'

_'The Sins of the Father"_

Jefferson opened his eyes and squinted. Grimacing, he forced himself into a sitting position. King Leopold's men had hunted him in secret, surrounded him and confiscated the passport he'd recently acquired from the Queen. They'd then beat him and thrown into this dungeon. Someone was standing in the shadows, Jefferson suddenly realized. A memorable voice brought him relief. "My, my my, what have we here?" "You're late. I called for you hours ago." The Dark One came forth and mocked his servant by bowing in front of him. Often, he introduced himself in such a matter to those desperate souls who came to him for aid. Once sprung free, there would no doubt be an item that Jefferson would have to retrieve without being paid for his trouble. However, he was willing to take a financial setback in exchange for his life.

"I want a deal." Flashing eyes locked with Jefferson's for a few moments, as if to recall an image and weight the situation. "No can do, son. I'm afraid I have to skedaddle." "You're the Dark One, you 'can do' anything. W-what do you suggest of me?" "Embrace your fate." "My fate is death. You can't mean that I should-" Rumplestilskin was gone. Jefferson shook the bars and wailed at the top of his voice, not caring who heard him begging for aid. "Hey! Heeeey! Heeeeeeeey!" Jefferson's employer was supposed to protect him as long as Jefferson was useful to him. He'd been faithful to uphold his end, why was the Dark One unwilling to do so? Anger gave way to despair. As time wore more and more thin Jefferson crept towards acceptance as he recalled the circumstances that lead him to this end. His 18 years were full of regret, but it was too late to act on the sense he now made of them.

Jefferson's father, Frederick Davis, spent more time in taverns with women than he did with his family. This caused his young boy to develop confusion, as well as a great amount of concern for his mother, who loved Frederick. When Hannah told him his father had died, Jefferson was astonished. They lived an obscure life, Hannah and Jefferson. To her dismay, the other lower class boys showed Jefferson how to pick pocket, but stealing soon became a necessity. She later told her resentful son that his parents had once been in love, but that Frederick had only stayed in their lives to see Jefferson and provide for his needs. Making maps had always interested him, for he had vague memories of his father doing so. There was also a part of the young man that daydreamed about the places in Frederick's stories, longed to fill in the missing details in areas yet be explored. He took it upon himself to gain knowledge of the trade, soon learning that selling the completed parchments took a great amount of solitary work and didn't allow for a very good living. Inside he was yearning for something more challenging, something that would give him a sense that he was in charge, important.

One day a mysterious man showed up at his map shop; a man who'd called himself the Dark One. He'd said that Frederick had made a deal with him, asking him for a son in exchange for a favor that had gone unfulfilled. If Jefferson would work for him, The Dark One was willing to see his father's debt as forgiven and would pay him handsomely for his work. Jefferson was unsure of how to retrieve items from other realms, as the Dark One was suggesting he do. Therefore, he'd been told of his Frederick's magic hat, an item that the Dark One had only come to recently know the location of through rumors of its previous existence. This hat was required to be continually passed down to a male in the Davis family. Jefferson was now of age to become its keeper, to wield it. Through the villagers he knew that The Dark One would be compensated in the way he chose if someone refused to make good on an outstanding debt. There was nothing to do but accept the deal. Hannah confessed anxiety, especially upon discovering Rumplestilskin and her son, who was engrossed in a hat twirling lesson. Mr. Davis senior had been an adventurer in a distant land, only to pass away from his wounds as Jefferson's mother tended to him. She'd said she could not stand to see her son meet the same fate. Jefferson wouldn't let her. _I will speak on my own behalf, I'll convince-_

Someone interrupted Jefferson's thoughts. "Sir, my mistress bid me check on you." A preteen girl was standing in the room, a servant, by the look of things. "Is there naught that you require?" "I would ask only that you do not tell your mistress of my tears." "You are cold. A blanket to cover yourself." He took it from her gingerly and draped the fabric around his shoulders. "Something more. The Princess prepared this herself. She says that you are a good man. That you presented her with the same." Food was laid before him. "If I were a good man, I would not be locked in a cell." "I was good, when she found me. Perhaps the same will be afforded you. Fare you well." Bowing, she left him to his dinner.


	39. The White Queen'

_'The White Queen'_

When he entered the room where his life was to be reviewed, Jefferson's gaze fell on a woman standing near the seated King. Until she spoke, he failed to recognize Dorothy, for there was something Queenly about her that he'd looked past during their previous exchanges. Her certain, refined steps were the reason. Well, not entirely. Light hit her white gown at an angle that seemingly enhanced her delicate nature. Those in attendance hung on Dorothy's every word, for they were in awe of her presence and compassionate, firm appeal for Jefferson's release. Whatever would occur to him could very well be up to her, yet she seemed calm. Jefferson took in these details and more, locking them fondly away as best he could.

To most anyone in the room the drooping of Jefferson's head was caused by the fear of the possible consequence of his actions. Both Jefferson's mother and the Dark One knew that this was only partially the case. Throughout the duration of her speech, Dorothy refused to make eye contact with Jefferson, even rest her eyes on him for more than a few seconds. Her dismissal was only heightening his sense of humiliation, they rightly saw. His mother was bound to approach the Princess and express gratitude. She'd make the situation worse than it already was. Her fear would remind him that there was an inescapable sentence hanging over his head. If he survived the trials outcome the hat he possessed would bring about his death later, just as it had done to his father.

During the recess, Jefferson was returned to his cell. Wanting to feel a connection to Dorothy, he reached for the items necessary for tea. As he lifted the pot, something rattled inside it. A small key sat at the bottom. This was the key to his cell. Dorothy was willing to be his accomplice, to put her own life on the line for Jefferson's freedom. The key wasn't needed, for he had confidence in her. Even if he didn't he knew he wouldn't have fled, for he'd always look out for her best interests if he was able. As predicted, he was given a stern warning only. If caught again, he would be judged more severely for his crimes. Dorothy. At the very least, he should thank her, say goodbye. Walking towards her room, Jefferson stopped and turned in the hall, thinking a visit would only drudge up memories of a love that must never again be acted upon.

Snow White caught sight of him. She could tell that he was leaving by the pace he used to elude her. The young man was ignoring her request halt, so she pointed out the problem, which she thought was clear as day. "You don't think you deserve her." "I would not ask her to be supported by such a man as myself. It would only injure her conscience." "Take this." He took a scroll from her outstretched hand. It contained a hand written invitation. "A ball." "If you were to make an honest living, she would be yours." "What if I can not?" "Then you would do right by her." The man who had put the piece of paper into his pocket had done so as a sign of appreciation. There wasn't anything more she could do, Snow White sensed.


	40. Fate Is Written

_Fate Is Written_

"I couldn't help overhearing your wish." Jefferson turned to see a small, winged woman flying near him. _The Blue Fairy_. "Tell me, what is the woman's name?" He did not answer her. "Does she not love you in return?" "I lied about who I am to protect myself, but I ended up hurting her." "Why not become someone else?" He could not. "Will she be alright?" Blue sprinkled fairy dust onto the creek he was sitting next to and Jefferson leaned over the water. It became as a mirror, reflecting an image of Dorothy and the Queen in the Queen's chamber. Dorothy's intentions were abundantly clear thought her apology; she was going to remain at the castle, fulfill her title as Princess in order to support Regina in the Kingdom's endeavors.

"You opened your home, sent all of your disposable men to recover me when I'd gone missing. I know now that my leaving in secret was immature and caused alarm. For that, I am embarrassed. While I remain you need only ask and I will grant whatever request I can afford you. Your majesty." Dorothy curtsied like the woman she'd become. Regina nodded in response, a gesture that signified that Dorothy had been heard and could take her leave of the Queen. Despite the Princess' words, Regina suspected that Dorothy did not mean what she'd said. The irony that the younger woman was giving up the life she actually wanted wasn't lost on the Queen, whom had had to do the same when she'd married the King. Revulsion was stirred up inside her majesty, for Regina heard her mother's voice in her head. It was this voice that told her that Dorothy's want for anything other than power was foolish, wrong. Cora knew best. When Regina looked in the mirror, she hated to admit that the reflection staring back at her was of weak Dorothy and not of whom she was aspiring to be; powerful. A day would come when Regina could prove to herself that she would be a person that would do what it took to make herself happy. Regina loved Dorothy, but she knew she must not, for love withheld what the Queen intended; Dorothy's death.

Jefferson, Dr. Frankenstein and the Dark One were the only ones who knew that the Dark One was turning Regina into a monster. Jefferson didn't want Dorothy to be around when that event was completed, for he sensed that Regina's true color, black, would soon be seen, and that Dorothy would come to learn this as quickly as Snow White. He also knew that the key he'd found was supposed to tell him to move on, that Dorothy would gratefully uphold her title. While she loved the Kingdom, without Jefferson, she would be filled with regret, forever jilted his previous actions.

"Have you made your decision?" "I wish for Dorothy to be seen by a lover as I see her." "Rarely have I seen such a sacrificial act." Rumplestilskin, who has been watching, put in before the Blue Fairy waved her wand. "I will not have you interfere. Not yet, anyway." "You told me to embrace my fate." "Fate is not a lover, in that it is not tangible, absolute. The future is recorded day by day by the people who write it. You have a pen, boy, will you chose to enact your wish, or have another cast on your behalf?" "What of the deal my father made with you?" "This silly thing? Say the word, and it will be no more." Jefferson need not say anything, nor the Dark One read minds for him to know what Jefferson wanted most. A ball of fire from his hand appeared and he burned the contract into ash.

Jefferson gathered his things, understanding that the Dark One had released him from his duties. Would she still be waiting for him? Would she say 'yes?' "One last thing remains." Worry presented on Jefferson's face. "You should look the part." The clothing of a royal replaced Jefferson's traveling garb. At his side, he felt the hilt of a sword. The blade felt funny in his hands, so he slid it back into the sheath. Rumplestilskin chuckled to himself about the prince before him. "Hmm. Not bad, if I do say so myself. Fare you well old friend." Deep down, the Blue Fairy knew that the Dark One was probably up to something. Jefferson, who clearly knew of his less than admirable motives, had made his own choice, one that seemed better than the alternative. The imp was gone. There was little or nothing that she could do until the outcome of this encounter reared its ugly head.


	41. The Mad Hatter's Trial

_The Mad Hatter's Trial:_

"In your own words, could you tell the court what occurred next?" Snow White was sitting on the stand, Jefferson's lawyer questioning her about who Jefferson was. "The defendant attended my ball, where he proposed to his wife. I know this because I expressed my congratulations." "And it is your understanding that he ceased being a thief before doing so?" "Yes, Dorothy wouldn't stand for such a thing." "No further questions, your honor." The cross examiner stepped forward. "Ms. Blanchard, you seem to know Mrs. Davis rather well. But have you any evidence to support your belief in Jefferson's conversion?" "I do not." "It it true that this man attacked you, held you and your daughter in his home?" "Yes, but-" "Yes or no." "Yes." Stepping in, the dense attorney asked that Snow White be able to answer the question as she would like, since what she had to say was significant relating to the defendants judgment. "Yes, but he was not in his right mind at the time."

Dr. Hopper was called to the stand, successfully showing that Snow White's belief in Jefferson's madness was not opinion only. Anti -Social Personality Disorder was connected to what Emma's report described as occurring in the mansion. "Doctor Hopper, do you find my client to be a threat to himself or others?" "Not more than anyone else in town." "Can you elaborate for us?" "Due to the breaking of the curse, several have expressed a great amount of disdain for the Queen. Unlike many of us, Jefferson remembered his true self. It is my belief that at the time his loss of his daughter first presented, Jefferson experienced a mental break. However, after meeting with him, it is my opinion that he has been restored to his former state."

Emma was asked verify that she had written the report and elaborate on what it entailed. Secondly, she spoke about what she'd seen when Jefferson and Dorothy shared true loves kiss. The man behind bars was very much unlike the one she'd encountered that foggy night on the road. Last but not least, Dorothy talked about her husband's character. Her words painted the picture of a loving husband and father. "What about you, Mrs. Davis, do you love your husband-" "Of course I-." "-enough to lie?" "No. No, I wouldn't lie." "Have you ever killed anyone?" The whispering in the room indicated surprise and disgust. Dorothy was silent on the matter, but the judge agreed that she should answer, since it brought her character into question. _How would he know? _"I have." The judge called for order and a recess in order to determine what to do about the accusation against Dorothy.


	42. Wonderful'

_'Wonderful'_

Dorothy needed air. Without looking behind her, she'd headed out the double doors at the back of the court room. The window in the hallway provided some relief. In her mind, Dorothy was reliving what occurred in the Witch's castle, her fall from grace. It was likely that she'd have a panic attack. Wispy black smoke whirled around, was coming together at a central point in front of her. "Explain your ticks, magician!" Her accuser, Jefferson's defense lawyer, was before her, but he was now a small man, approximately 60 years of age, frail and harmless, unless you knew better. His manner calmed her enough for her to speak, but she remained leery. The friendly smile that he'd once given her could turn ones bones to ice.

"In this world, I prefer Eli, or illusionist, if you please." "What about in other worlds?" In Oz I am called wonderful." "You're a bad man." "Darling, I'm a very good wizard. I give the people what they want and the people want hope! A hero! You!" "At the cost of another." "That woman used dark magic to undo whatever I did. She was a witch…a witch who had to be dealt with properly. I was the lesser of the two evils, by far." "Why are you telling me this?" "Because sweetheart, before you came along, my lover was like you. Kindhearted, beautiful, she had the same fire in her eyes." _The witch was his lover?_

"I didn't know she would melt. It was an accident." "Is that right? It didn't look that way to me." A black pointed hat appeared on top of his head, signifying that he had been the one who'd held her captive. He'd disposed of the real witch before Dorothy set foot in Oz. "You have more rage than I've seen in anyone. That's why you'd be great at magic! Oz can afford two kingdoms one in the Emerald City and one to the East. Think of it, Dorothy! Going where you please, when you please, every dream illuminated before your eyes. All I'd ask is that you'd leave me to my city, my public." Jefferson, who'd been looking for his wife, approached the pair, perplexity on his face when he saw the spectacular display Eli was putting on. "The choice is yours. What will it be… the washed up husband Fate would divide you from, or coming with the man who would give you the world? You won't get a better offer."

"Someone once told me that our companions are as important as our adventure. But she was wrong. Love is the greatest adventure there is." "You've chosen your family?" "I will not give up everything I fought so hard for." "Very well, then. Until we should meet again." He replaced the witch's hat with a top hat and disappeared in an instantaneous red fire. Emma, who'd come in search of Dorothy, questioned her. "Was that…?" "The Wizard of Oz? You can rest assured that there is only one of him." Jefferson had spoken. He laid a hand on Dorothy's shoulder, asked if she was alright and spoke soothing words to her. "Let's get out of here." Emma permitted them to leave.


	43. The Disagreement

_The Disagreement:_

"I'm proud of you," stated Jefferson when Dorothy'd filled in the blanks about the encounter with the Wizard that night. "You made my choice an easy one. There's no one I'd rather be with." "Your hands are shaking." "I'll be fine. I'm not worried about him." "Then what's wrong?" The Wizard of Oz was attracted to Dorothy because he thought that he and she were alike. He believed that she would do anything in order to get what she wanted, no matter how despicable. If Eli could get Dorothy to accept the ugliness within herself that lead to the witch's death she was bound to become his lover's replacement. Even though she hadn't gone with him to Oz, Dorothy knew she done something terrible the day she drove Henry to town.

"I made a deal to find Grace."

"Why did you think she wasn't here?"

"Regina. Regina lied to me. In exchange…he made me bring Henry to Storybrooke."

"Tell me you're not suggesting that you're going to try and fix that mess?"

"I have to make sure he'll be alright. The custody battle is my fault."

"No, Rumplestilskin's caused it. Let Henry's parents sort things out."

"Henry's mother is my friend's daughter. His father isn't in the picture."

"I forbid you from getting involved!" The thundering of Jefferson's voice scared him, so he paused to be sure to bring the volume down.

"August had me come to town so that I could do something."

"What will you do? What can anyone do?"

"I don't know. You asked the same of me."

"My being away, that was different. I can't believe you're comparing-"A tear slide down her cheek. "Was it, Jefferson?" "Where are you going?" "I need to think." "You can think here. Dorothy- don't go!" She walked out the door without acknowledging him. Two hours pasted, then three. It was almost time for dinner and Grace would be coming. There was one person who might know where Dorothy had gone.


	44. Staying True

_Staying True:_

August pulled up his motorcycle outside of the town hall. Dorothy's husband had come to his father's shop and banged on the door until the 35 year old answered. He'd instructed Jefferson to take it easy while he went to check out a theory. As soon as he walked in the door, August heard what he'd expected to; the sound a piano drifting towards him. In order to relieve stress, Dorothy had begun paying an instructor a few times a week. While she could afford it, music gave her something to do that was only for her. He leaned up against the door way and let her finish the piece.

"I didn't know you played so well."

"Clara Schumann. Her husband couldn't tell the difference between what was in his head and reality. She stayed true to him, raised their children herself."

"You don't know if you can stay true."

"I'm standing by him. But that doesn't mean my decisions won't upset Jefferson."

"He's scared he'll lose you. And so am I." He'd stated the obvious, but the admission managed to hit her like a ton of bricks, as he'd wanted it to.

"You shouldn't be by yourself. You could have called me. Talked things out."

"I-. The case…the trial…oh, God. Jefferson doesn't have a lawyer anymore."

"I'll take care of it."

"You'll find a good, willing one in less than a day?"

"I know a friend of a friend who's familiar with politics." _Lloyd. _"I think putting up with Regina for 28 years qualifies him." She smiled at her memory of the Scarecrow. Both Regina and Lloyd were stubborn people and would have had constant arguments in this very building.

"Thank you, August. I'm sure Lloyd will be perfect."

"While we're on the subject-you haven't told me where the tooth on my necklace came from."

"Kalidah. Body of a bear, head of a tiger."

"You must be quite the fighter."

"Those days are behind me. At least I want them to be."

"I should get you to your family." Her body language said she could do this herself, but Dorothy allowed August to follow her home on his bike. Letting her ride with him might lead to complaints, since he sometimes sped. Still, he'd read she had a fun streak. He was looking forward to dismissing Ann and getting to know Dorothy more. She was smiling more than usual and seemed well rested and less anxious than he remembered. Jefferson opened the door before Dorothy could fish out her keys. August drove back to his father's place, still satisfied that he'd done the right by her. An apology was owed him for being dragged into the middle of Dorothy's marriage problems. He didn't mind, given the circumstances, but if it became a habit, August would be sure to say something to her.


	45. Saying Goodbye

_Saying Goodbye:_

"I ordered a pizza. Should be here any minute." "Mama!"Grace raced up to her mother, who gave the little girl a hug and a kiss. "Hi, baby. Why don't you go set the table? I'll be there in a minute." She'd smiled and headed to the kitchen, allowing Dorothy to turn to her husband. "I should have called and told you where I was. I'm not-" "Going to leave me? What if something happens to you? What would I tell Grace?" The doorbell rang. The delivery man had come, and their daughter was wondering where Dorothy was. The Davis family ate their meal at the table, taking about anything and everything besides what they should be. Grace went back to the Adler's. Something was odd between her mom and dad.

Dorothy crawled into bed that night, sensing that her husband was awake, but that he wanted to avoid her. "Wither I come out of this or not isn't up to me." Nothing he could say would change her mind. "I want you to lead a full life-to say goodbye to the Mad Hatter, to the years you were on your own. I'm going to put the case on hold for a while. When you're ready, I want to be beside you." He wasn't saying anything. "Jefferson?" Tears were being hidden from her. Moving closer, she rubbed his back and shoulders, which allowed him to cry openly. His body started to tremble when he moved on to sobbing. Unsure what to do, Dorothy took him in her arms.

When Jefferson was finally unable to cry any longer, he assessed her embrace. This was the first time she'd ever held him, but he wouldn't let it be her last. "Where have you been?" She was looking into his eyes, seeing more of the old Jefferson taking her in. "Waiting for you." He'd withheld expressing his loss of her and Grace all this time? Brushing the left over water from his face, she smiled a rare, wide smile. Jefferson smiled in return and pecked her on the lips. Tomorrow would be another long day, but in that moment, they were excited about the future, about his newfound liberty, however subtle it was.


	46. The Outcome

_The Outcome_

Lloyd took over where Eli left off in the court room, wrapping up the case just as well as a professional lawyer might do. Well…as well as a profession whom a cursed allowed to pass the bar would do. Dorothy's side of the story was finally told. She had been lead to believe that she brought about the death of the witch, but hadn't killed anyone. Emma could back up the story. Jefferson was ordered to continue seeing Doctor Hopper, which he began doing on a weekly basis.

Dorothy invited several of the people she'd come to know to the mansion for dinner; August, Dr. Hopper, Gepetto, The Charming's, Red, Grumpy and the Blue Fairy. Through word of mouth and taking in the testimony of those who'd come forward, the friends who hadn't spent a lot of time with Dorothy developed a certain level of admiration for the woman. She was shown to be determined and strong and perhaps most notably, committed to Henry's cause. Looking from her husband to the others around her table, Dorothy took note of something she hadn't before. Jefferson's love caused her to love more deeply, Snow White gave her the courage to press on by believing in her, and August's intellect was backing her decisions. In Oz, she'd traveled with three people who brought out these characteristics in her. If anyone could be successful this time around, it would be her.

In addition, Dorothy was happy to see that Grace had taken a special liking to August, whom had immediately treated her like a little sister. August walked away from their play having more insight into how Dorothy had been in Fairy Tale Land. Unsure of how much she might understand about the curse and aging, Dorothy didn't tell Grace about her and August's mother-son relationship. When her guests had gone, Rumplestilskin approached Dorothy when she was most at risk. "I've had my fill of your deals, Gold." "Why not hear it before you make your decision?" It would be nice to ask him for anything, knowing exactly what he'd request in advance. However, she blamed him for the custody battle ordeal and wouldn't let him off the hook easily. "I have reason to believe that my son is in this world." He didn't know where his son was? Ann knew the feeble sense as well as he. "I'll look into it. I don't make promises I can't keep."


	47. Unpaid Debts

_Unpaid Debts_

The idea of using the Dark Ones magic for good was appealing, in a sense. One might be able to restore much with his power, or protect ones family from any harm that was likely to be sustained in Storybrooke. It only took a few days for him to appear to Dorothy again. When he had, she outright refused, stating in not so many choice words that she had a grievance against him. The custody battle he'd brought about caused a severing regarding her relationship with others and for a young boy to be placed in a precarious position. Henry had lived with the Evil Queen for the duration of his life. Dorothy was too busy with the kid's case and her newly found family to go chasing down another missing child, at least for the time being.

Gold was impatient and attempted to reason with her. "Need I remind you that I'd be willing to reimburse a substantial sum to you for your assistance?" "Due to my family history, suffice it to say that I'm not all that inclined to desire to use magic." Dorothy's aunt, cousin and husband had all been consumed with it. She didn't want to become like Regina, knew that she could. However, Dorothy had made a prior deal with the Dark One to save Grace. Her heart trembled when she considered if Gold would threaten to do something to her daughter in order to manipulate her.

"Very well, then, Mrs. Davis. Good day to you." An air of buoyancy was about him. There must have been someone else who he could go to in order to make sure the reunion would take place. She'd heard that Rumplestilskin had allowed his boy to become transported to this world when he'd refused to give up his magic. _Who is the poor soul who owes a debt and will have to pay for his mistake?_ Little did she know that Emma would soon be taking Henry and Mr. Gold to Manhattan for just such a purpose.

That night Jefferson found his wife lying next to Grace in his daughter's bed. Dorothy was asleep, but was having trouble resting, for she felt she was having to decide between Grace and Regina. Through word of mouth, Dorothy learned that Cora was in town. There was no doubt in her mind that her aunt had sought Regina out, would have a negative impact on her unless someone intervened. That person could…should be Dorothy. The woman hadn't been a large part of her childhood, but Cora terrified Dorothy as much as the Dark One. She didn't know what the Queen of Hearts would do to Grace, or if she'd try to hurt Jefferson again.


	48. In the Black'

_Part 3:_

_'In the Black'_

Toto started at Dorothy with sad eyes. "You wanna go for a walk?" A loud bark. How could she say 'no'? School would be out soon, and Grace would be waiting on her. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Dorothy and the dog took a ride downtown, where he lead them along the sidewalk at a slow pace. Apparently, he wanted to go exploring, and meet as many people as would pet him. The dog was being a bit of an attention hog, but she'd kept him couped up for the past few days. Suddenly, Toto had a mind of his own and yanked the leash out of her hands. He scampered off, causing Dorothy to chase him down.

When she'd caught up to Toto, he was standing next to Grace and Henry. His tail was wagging so fast that it might just fly off of his body. As Dorothy went to bend down to pick up his leash, a man that was with the children spoke to her and reached for it faster than she did."Let me get that for you." "Thanks." "Energetic little fellow." "Yeah, you can say that-again." When Dorothy saw his face, he smiled a little. He'd asked Grace if her mom's name was Dorothy when Grace greeted Toto and called him her mom's dog. "Neal? What are you doing here?" "Same as you. Picking my boy up from the bus stop." "Henry is… your son?" "I-we just found out. How do you know my dad?" "We met thought August." "Cool! Did you guys have an operation together, to break the curse?" "Something like that. You guys want a lift?" The four of them piled into her car. Dorothy dropped Henry and Neal off where he'd specified. "You have a beautiful family," Neal commented. "So do you. Coffee later?"

Seeing Neal again brought back memories of the day that they'd first spoken. August had said he had a connection that could very well solve Dorothy's problem. She'd learned by accident that August spent time with the wrong crowd, knew people who were in trouble with the law. Late one night, she found herself searching for a 'Neal' at a hole in the wall bar. In the front of the establishment sat a dark haired man in his twenties who was surveying the place for her.

"Annie?"

"I prefer Ann, but call me what you'd like."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

He was trying to make them blend in, she realized.

"I could do with a coffee."

"Don't tell me you're one of those working stiffs?" Ann liked his easy going nature immediately, for he'd managed to hang onto it, despite everything. Should she order alcohol, break her own rule in an attempt to reach out to him? She did, ignoring her judgment. "What business you in?" "Pulling kids out of gutters." This both interested and confused him, as she'd meant it to. "Social worker."

"August said you needed something from me. That you were like us."

"I'm cursed, if that's what you mean."

"I thought a place was cursed."

"It is, but so are the people who live there."

"So you ran."

"It wasn't like that."

"Then how was it?"

"I got away."

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

"My ability to escape? It didn't come free." She divulged a hint of fear in his eyes. Neal knew she was referring to making a deal with the Dark One. "You have a kid who you can't place." "A daughter. She was a taken from me. I need a new one, so I can keep my job, have access to records." Ann pulled out her driver's license and set it on the bar in front of him. The picture that stared up at Neal was definitely her. Her first name was Dorothy, middle initial 'A.' Ann. Last name Davis. The date, the date was all wrong. "You're still young." "I told you, I'm cursed…but you…I have a feeling you aren't." "Why would that matter?" "You didn't age either." He laughed a little at the thought, as if to say, 'of course I have.' "I wasn't referring to this world." That shut him up. She stood and put money and her card on the counter, preparing to leave.

"You can reach me at that number." Ann was aware of his identity and was saying as much. Well, she knew one of them. The coat she brought was being pulled on when Neal asked, "You'd like to be known as Ann?" He was asking what name to put on the license. "How does $1,000 sound?" "Shouldn't take that much." "What I can give you isn't only for the id. Here, this place, it's dog eat dog. Few find their road without ending up with scars. Others… we end up with black marks against us." She was backing up what he'd already assumed with the words she'd chosen. Ann was Dorothy Gale, the girl who ended the life of a witch. They'd both made wrong choices that they had to pay dearly for. This woman wouldn't judge him, she'd show him a better way to go about things. "The only reason I've done as well as I have is because of those that came along side me. I'd like to be the person who does that for you." "What would you do for me if I did?" "I'd tell you to stop running from yourself." "I'll get this back to you."

They became friends of sorts, Neal and Ann. She assisted him in getting and keeping work, in finding independence. The process was slow, and 'Annie' when frustrated that he wasn't realized his potential, often felt that she deserved a raise. Putting up with Pinocchio and a Lost Boy kept her on her toes, but she thought of them as her boys and loved them both. The savior of the three of them was within Ann's reach. She suspected something was up, for she'd caught August on her laptop before meeting Neal. What he was doing, she could only guess, for he wouldn't fess up to anything and she never forced either of them to talk about the details of their pasts.


	49. Love Is Courage

_Love Is Courage_

Author's notes: I decided to change the circumstances under which Neal came to Storybrooke. Originally, Gold was wounded in Manhattan, causing Neal to return to town to heal his father with magic. However, in my story, I wanted Ann to see Neal and Henry together before the events of the Miller's Daughter (aka Cora's death), so it seems that Neal comes to spend time with Henry in my story. I know that Gold's speech to Bae and Belle was everyone's favorite part of the season, so I decided to allow for it, but not Hook's poising of Gold. Imagine that Gold was mortally wounded, but survived, if that helps.

I'm going to try to end this Fan Fic by Ch. 55, since A) I'm unsure if Once will have the Wizard of Oz in season 3 and B) I think Thicker Than Water is getting long. I will make note of the final chapter when I post it, but will go back and re read to fix grammer, etc, before I post that the fic is 'complete.' Sorry that it's taking so long to for the last bit. Doing so is going to take some re-watching and research on my part, since I plan a (spoiler) action sequence.

After Mary Margret told Ann that there would be a show down that at Mr. Gold's shop, Ann was beside herself. It would be Cora and Regina against Snow, Charming, Neal and Emma. She wasn't able to chose a side to fight on, since no matter what she did, either her friends or family would be harmed by her hand. When she mentioned reasoning with Regina, Snow forbid it, saying that it was dangerous and had already been tried. All Ann could do was burry herself in Jefferson's comforting arms until she heard what had happened.

Getting up from the bed she was sharing with her husband, Ann learned that the voice on the other end of her ringing phone was that of a worried little boy. Maternal instinct in full swing, she focused her full attention on him, rather than herself. "Ann, are you there?" "Yes, Henry, I am. Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm with Ruby. It's my mom. Cora…Cora is here, with her.""You're worried about Regina." "August says you thought that she could change. Do…do you still believe that? " "I think that nothing is impossible." "Then we have to do something!"

Ann thought for a second. There was a way to keep the boy out of the line a fire, a way that he could aid in bringing about the result they both wanted, but she didn't know if it was fair to ask of him, however willing he was. "Your mom is a strong woman. You love her and love is what it's going to take." "But I…I can't love her. Not all the time. She's so mean." "Love…love takes a lot of courage, Henry. If we fail at love one day that doesn't mean that we should give up on loving someone tomorrow." As Ann let the words sink in, she realized that she wouldn't have been able to say them without experiencing what she had. The beeping of her phone brought her back to reality. "Your father is on the other line. Can I call you back?" Ann hung up with Henry when he okayed her doing so. "Hello? Neal?"


End file.
